


It's in the Name

by lifeofalostelf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Lydia Martin, Captivity, Christmas, Daddy Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic Stiles, Matchmaking, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Multiple, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Secret Santa, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, drunken Stiles, sort of, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofalostelf/pseuds/lifeofalostelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Stiles would get a girl pregnant the moment he lost his virginity. That was how it worked for Stiles. Always expect the unexpected. At least he had the pack to help him through this, and his father, always his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Minor minor minor character death, and kidnapping
> 
> Will add more tags as I write.
> 
> Feel free to comment, tell me what you think, give me constructive criticism, or tell me about any terrible grammar or spelling issues. All is much appreciated.

Stiles POV

Stiles was in trouble. No, that's too nice of a way of saying it. Stiles was fucked. He didn’t know how he got into this mess in the first place, standing in a hospital waiting room, pacing back and forth and waiting. He hated waiting. He jumped every time someone opened a door or walked passed him. If they were lucky they even got a garbled noise out of him of surprise. He didn't know how long he's been standing here, waiting. He just knew that he was alone and thought that's just as fucked up as the situation in the first place. His father was on duty and in fact still ignorant of the situation and even better back in Beacon hills, a couple hours drive away. Stiles was almost impressed with himself at keeping something this big from him for so long. His father suspected something, that was obvious, but stiles wasn’t ready for his reaction, for his disappointment. Scott knew about the situation, in fact was the only person from home who knew and was supposed to be here, said he would be here but where the hell was he? Stiles just got the thought out when he saw Scott appear from around a corner. Stiles wasn’t sure if he was more relieved that he was here or angry that it took him so long. He knew driving here from beacon hills took a while but with Stiles’ calculations he should have been here at least twenty minutes ago. 

Stiles opened his mouth, not entirely sure what he was going to say, but that never stopped him before, only this time he felt his jaw drop and so many emotions flood through him at the sight of Derek behind him. "What the hell?" He got out before he could stop himself. "You told him?!" Derek had his usual grumpy expression on his face, only this time there was something different, like he was disappointed or maybe even betrayed. Stiles didn't like that expression on his face. He much preferred the grumpy expression.

Scott gave him a guilty smile. "Uh. I do have reasons. I do..." Stiles just raised an eyebrow. 

Derek seemed to frown further if possible. "Why did you keep this from me. I'm your alpha. I should know these things." 

Stiles spluttered. "Just because you're my alpha, it doesn't mean you own me or have any more rights than my father!" 

Derek raised an eyebrow, expression changing, a little softer maybe, but there was definitely surprise there. "You haven't told him? You can't keep something like this from him." 

Stiles ignored him and turned to Scott. "Explain. Now. This is not something I should have to deal with right now." 

Scott chewed his lip a bit. "Well.. See.. When you called, I was at home but you know how my car is in the shop so I hurried over to the hospital to borrow mom’s car and she, well she said no and I couldn’t tell her why because she'd just tell your dad, and you know I'm crap at lies so I couldn't make something up.. And I needed a ride so..." 

"So you went to derek?!" Stiles burst out.

Derek huffed. "I am here, you know.

"Obviously, hence the whole conversation and issues in the first place. But really Scott? He's like the most nosey person ever!" 

Scott nodded a bit. "Yeah, but I figured if I just told him I needed to get to the hospital to see you that he would be caught up with the idea of you in a hospital and wouldn't ask why you were in the hospital?" He ended in a question with wide puppy dog eyes. 

Stiles raised a hand and placed it against his face. "And how did you plan on keeping him in the car or getting him to leave once he dropped you off?" 

Scott smiled a bit sheepishly. "Yeah... I came across that problem.. Which is why he knows now..." 

Stiles let out a long suffering sigh and dropped his hand. "Couldn't you just run your little wolf self here?" He asked in an almost whining voice, causing derek to roll his eyes. 

"Now that you know why I know. Can we talk about why you've kept this a secret and how you've done so for nine months?!" Derek stared at Stiles, making him shuffle his feet a bit. 

Stiles sucked in a gulp of air before starting his full explanation, Stilinski style. "Okay. First off, I didn't even know that long. She only told me about 3 months ago. And I've hardly been home in that time. And it's not like this was meant to happen. It was a one night stand, okay? I barely even know her besides the fact that she's in one of my classes. I don't even know her major and I didn't notice she was pregnant because she's not in any of my classes anymore. I mean quarters are only 10 weeks long anyway so I haven't even seen her until she called and asked if she could come over and boy was that a shocker. I couldn't even tell Scott for like.. A week or more. I didn't know what to do. It'd probably give dad a heart attack and he'd be angry at me for knocking up a chick or disappointed in me and I couldn't handle either of those." 

Now it was Derek’s turn to lift a hand to his face, only to rub above his eyebrows with his fingers and thumb, trying to loosen the tension. "So instead you're going to keep this from him? What happens when you bring home the baby?"

Stiles chewed his lip a bit. "I'm not going to. She's going to raise the baby, and I'm just going to be there when I can be, but I'll have time to figure out how to tell dad because she won't be coming home with me for a long while.. Possibly never..." He stared at his feet, knowing that was as dumb a decision as Scott going to Derek for a ride. 

Derek moved his hand from his face to rest it on stiles shoulder. "Your father wouldn't want you to hide this from him. He'd want the chance to be a part of his grandchild’s life."

Stiles didn't reply. He couldn't. He knew Derek was right but the thought of seeing his dad's disappointment was too much to bear.  
"I..." He started before a nurse entered the room looked sullen. "Stiles stilinski?" She asked. 

Stiles swallowed and raised a hand as he would for a roll call. "Here." 

The nurse opened the door, the entrance to the scary place as stiles considered it. Stiles glanced at Scott and Derek before entering into the hallway and following the nurse. She stopped in front of a window showing a few newborn babies. Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe. One of these were his. He didn't even know the sex yet, but he was about to. The nurse turned to stiles. "Do you have a car seat? We have some formulas for you to take with her, be sure to keep to the same formulas or she may get an upset stomach." 

Stiles head was reeling. Her? She? Car seat? Formula? Stiles shook his head a bit to clear it. "Um.. Sorry.. I.. I'm not taking her.. Natalie.." He said, trying to force his mouth to work right as he stared at the babies, willing his daughter to wave at him or do something that would show which one she was. 

The nurse continued staring at stiles, a bit in shock now. "They didn't tell you?" She asked a bit softer now, causing stiles eyes to snap toward her. "Natalie died during childbirth. You'll have to fill out the paperwork and name the child.. But she’s your responsibility now, unless you want to sign her over to be adopted.."

"No!" Stiles said a bit loudly. "No." He repeated quieter. "I'll.. I'll take her.. I just.. I'll figure it out." He didn't know how he would. Natalie was the one who was going to take care of her, going to raise her, going to name her even and now stiles was stuck, feeling almost numb. Natalie was gone. Sure he didn't know her well, but he had lost his virginity to her and she was the mother of his child. And now his child was going to grow up without a mother and that hurt more than anything. At least stiles got to know his mother, he thought, his child would never even have that. 

Time from then on seemed a bit slow and vague. He followed the nurse’s directions, filled out the paperwork and named his child. The stupor was broken only when he finally held her. He felt something clench in his chest and wondered how he ever thought he would be able to let her go and be only a minor player in her life. Now he didn't have to, but now he was alone. He had paid for a car seat that the hospital had, as well as some other necessary objects. He hadn’t been back to see Scott and Derek but was headed there now, diaper bag over one shoulder and the other hand carrying the car seat with the baby girl in it sleeping. He was grateful that the nurse showed him how to feed her and change her diaper and gave other hints and suggestions about taking care of her. He had no idea what he was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV

Derek hated waiting, not that anyone who knew him would notice since he had the same expression on his face as usual. Scott sat next to him and was full of jitters and eagerness that Derek loathed. He didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He hated that stiles had kept it from him, that Stiles wasn't going to keep his own child. Derek found himself longing to see Stiles’ child, to know its name and watch it grow up and see how much like stiles the child became. But that wasn't going to happen. Derek would be lucky if Stiles even let him see the child and it's not like Derek would ask. No, Derek didn't need Stiles knowing how much he wanted to see Stiles child or anything else. 

Derek thought it was probably a good thing anyway. Derek’s life would only bring danger to a child. Derek had a hard enough time making sure Stiles was safe while feigning indifference. It was practically a full time job, on top of his actual job at the station. With that job he got to know the sheriff, which was both good and bad in different ways. Derek didn't need to get his hopes up about what his life could be as part of a certain family. He tried not to think about it, it'd only make him sick. 

Derek stood up and cracked his neck. He was starting to get antsy, luckily he was calmed by the sight of the same nurse coming into the waiting room followed by stiles, who had a diaper bag. And a car seat. And a baby. What. Derek’s eyes immediately zoned in on the child as he moved forward, before glancing up at stiles and seeing how distressed he was. 

Scott spoke before Derek could even think of what to say. "Stiles? You okay, man? What's wrong?" 

Stiles glanced down at the child. "Natalie didn't make it through child birth." He didn't sound broken, like he was completely attached to the girl, which lightened Derek’s heart just a bit, but then he was obviously still in pain and unsure and Derek fought the urge to touch or try to comfort in any way, before stiles continued. "So I guess I have to tell my dad after all which means you guys are coming with me because I am so not doing this alone."

Derek nodded almost mindlessly as he looked down at the baby again. “Name?” He asked, unable to get out more, like gender, name, weight, height. He felt ridiculous even wanting to know it all. 

Stiles bit his lip, looking a bit sheepish for a moment before clearing his throat and answering. “Natalie Claudia Stilinski.” He looked down and smiled a bit at the child. Stiles’ daughter, Derek reminded himself. 

Derek nodded slowly as Scott grinned. “She’s so cute. You did good man. And of course we’ll be there. I can go home with you both in the jeep and Derek can meet us…”

“No.” Derek replied instantly, watching both Stiles and Scott turn to him, startled. “The jeep isn’t safe for Natalie. She’ll go in my car.” He already felt protective of the tiny human, instincts flaring up in him. 

He watched Stiles eyes go wider before he nodded and pulled out his keys to hand to Scott. “I’ll go with them. Cause.. well you know.” Scott nodded, not even needing the explanation as he took the keys. 

“So I’ll see you guys at your place then?” He asked, getting a nod from both Stiles and Derek, before heading out. 

Stiles bit his lip and shifted a bit. “So…” He started. Derek looked up at him and then back at Natalie before turning to lead the way to his car without another word. He could hear Stiles following him, a bit slowly, as if unsure, but Derek didn’t know what to say. 

Stiles spoke first as they reached the car. “Do you think this will come off better or worse with my dad then when we told him about werewolves?” He asked, with an easy smile. Derek gave him a smirk as he unlocked the car. 

Stiles pulled forward his seat to place the car seat in the back and began pulling at the seatbelt and pushing it through various holes in the car seat. “How does this even work? Don’t they have like an instruction manual or something? They can’t just expect me to know which hole to put the seat belt through. Do you see how many holes there are? Or does it go over the front of the car seat? But that doesn’t seem right, because the baby could be choked or something. And Derek why are you standing there laughing at me?! Help me!” 

Derek barely even realized he was chuckling softly as Stiles spoke and wound the seatbelt all over the car seat. He gave Stiles a grin and pulled forward his own seat before taking the seatbelt, undoing everything stiles had done, and slipping it through the back holes and buckling it in before tightening it. 

He pulled back and set his seat right and climbed in, buckling himself in, before he noticed a lack of movement from Stiles. He glanced up and found Stiles staring at him, mouth open. “What?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You.. that.. how? What?” He asked as eloquently as ever.

Derek shrugged and closed his door. “I had cousins that were that young.” He replied, watching as Stiles finally seemed to get himself working again and climbed into the front seat, buckled in and closed the door before turning to look back at Natalie. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I can’t even put a car seat into a car! Not to mention the fact that she can’t even ride in my car! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to raise her by myself?” Stiles asked, waving his arms at Derek as Derek started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“You’re not by yourself.” He replied, not looking at Stiles and keeping his face carefully blank. 

Stiles nodded a bit vacantly. “Yeah I know.. I’ve got my dad and the pack.” He said quietly. Derek fought the urge to say more, to make his true meaning clear, and instead just nodded. It wouldn’t do to become too invested in this family. He’d only get himself hurt, or them hurt and he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Stiles or Natalie, or the sheriff for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles POV

Stiles couldn’t help but glance back at Natalie in the backseat every few minutes. He kept thinking this had to be some sort of dream, some sort of alternate reality or something. He was definitely going to do research when he got home. 

The drive so far had been silent, Stiles had too much in his mind to speak and Derek, well Derek was usually quiet and monosyllabic and grumpy most of the time. Except when he wasn’t, which was rare but those moments were treasured. Stiles often found himself grinning just because Derek was smiling or laughing. He liked to savor the moments, so sue him. He also liked the moments when Derek actually was vocal, talking about his family or childhood or even his likes and dislikes. It only happened on rare occasions when they were alone. Stiles figured he preferred one on one, was certain everyone knew as much as Stiles about Derek’s life, if not more, since Derek often seemed to be annoyed by Stiles, but still told him about life with Laura and how much he missed her. It warmed Stiles heart to hear such things, to have Derek opening up slowly, so slowly. It’s only taken him so many years, but still Stiles was proud of Derek’s progress. 

Stiles shook himself from his thoughts, bringing himself back into the car. He glanced out Derek’s window as an old lady in a Honda Civic sped by them. He immediately glanced at the speedometer. “Seriously Derek?! Fifty-five? You’re only going fifty-five?” 

Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles was used to the reaction. “Yes Stiles. There’s a baby in the car.” 

Stiles sighed “Yes. So driving safe is good. But you were just passed by a granny. And you’re driving a Camaro Derek. A Camaro! And the speed limit is sixty-five! You’re going ten under the speed limit! That’s more hazardous than going the speed limit. So speed up, grandpa.”

Derek glanced quickly at Stiles. “I’m driving fine, Stiles. Go back to whatever you were thinking about and stop criticizing my driving when I’m just trying to keep your daughter safe.”

Stiles watched Derek’s face as he stared ahead at the road. He felt something tighten in his chest and for a second didn’t know how to breathe. This was Derek caring about his kid. Sure it was over-protective to the point where it was ridiculous, but it still warmed Stiles and made him bite his lip and lean back in his seat. “Right. Yeah. Sorry. Uh.. Keep driving how you’re driving.” He said, awkwardly waving an arm in a ‘go forth’ motion. He couldn’t keep the thought that Derek had just met Stiles’ daughter and was going overboard alpha for her. Stiles found himself smiling a bit, and even more so when he realized that Derek had sped up to sixty. He could deal with the compromise. 

Suddenly the silence was comfortable, not that it wasn’t before but now Stiles could overwhelm his mind with hopeful thoughts and daydreams about Derek caring about his kid. He found himself chuckling to himself at some of the absurd thoughts, and seeing Derek glancing at him with a raised eyebrow in question. Stiles just shook his head, and looked back forward, trying to will away the blush he knew was on his cheeks. 

Sometimes though, life comes up with perfect distractions. Though Stiles wasn’t sure a crying baby could classify as perfect. “Oh shit. Shit I shouldn’t say shit. Shit I said it again. Shi…”

“Stiles.” Derek broke through what was sure to be more eloquent sentences. “Do you have a bottle? She’s probably hungry.”

Stiles nodded vigorously, making his head spin more. “Right. Bottle. No. wait. Water. I only have formula! There’s no water! Derek what the hell do we do? She’s going to starve!”

Derek took a deep breath, probably to calm himself and keep himself from lashing out at Stiles, it was also something Stiles was used to. “Stiles. Calm down. Panicking doesn’t help anyone. You didn’t get a filled bottle for the drive home? Or maybe a water bottle?” He asked. “And before you freak out again, if you don’t have anything, I can stop at the next store and you can pick up a water bottle.”

Stiles sat there stunned for a bit, before reaching down to grab the diaper bag and searching through it. He found an already made bottle and let out a breath. “You’re my hero.” He said automatically as he pulled it out and shook it up like he had been directed. He put a drop on his wrist, knowing it wouldn’t be too warm since it was in the bag for however long, but he wanted to get in the habit and remember to do things. 

Derek started to pull off the freeway. “What?” Stiles asked dumbly. Derek just smiled at him. “You’ll want to hold her when you feed her. And you’ll probably want to burp her and change her diaper as well.” Stiles knew his eyes were impossibly wide and didn’t need Derek chuckling at him to know he looked ridiculous. 

“Right… Yeah. That makes sense…” He said, holding the bottle now and swallowing thickly as Derek pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. Stiles immediately got out of the car and into the back, fiddling with Natalie’s seatbelt before pulling her out, making extra sure that he was supporting her head, and then realizing he had lost the bottle somewhere only to find it floating in front of his face. He blinked and realized Derek was holding it out for him. “Oh.. thanks.” He said grabbing the bottle and looking down at Natalie, who was crying a bit softer now, but only a bit. He placed the bottle in her mouth before he felt Derek’s hand on his own, pushing the bottle further up. 

“You want to make sure she’s not drinking air.” He said softly. Stiles found himself staring at their hands and nodding. He swallowed thickly and looked back at Natalie’s face, watching her drink eagerly. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

Feeding her was fairly simple, burping her was more difficult since he felt like he was smacking his child and Derek laughing at him didn’t help. But of course when Stiles tried to hand him over Derek had the excuse that as a werewolf he was stronger and more likely to accidentally hit too hard. Stiles rolled his eyes so hard at that one, it took a moment for him to find his vision again. Finally he got a burp out of her and felt like a proud father. He even checked the time so he could write it down as the first time he burped her. 

Then he changed her diaper. Or well, sort of. Derek ended up doing more than Stiles as Stiles flailed and asked more questions than necessary, but honestly he had to know everything. He’d been shoved into this position with little warning and no research. He needed his research dammit. 

But finally they had Natalie settled back to sleep in her car seat and were set off once again. Stiles felt rather exhausted from that one stop and was glad when they were pulling into Beacon hills and then parking on the street, with the cruiser and the jeep in the driveway. And then it hit Stiles that his dad was home. Scott was already inside, and who knows what Scott told him. Not to mention Stiles was about to walk in there with a baby. His baby. His genetic baby girl. Well, better now than later.


	4. Chapter 4

John’s POV

John had been surprised when he heard the jeep pulling up outside just as he had sat down to dinner, not expecting stiles home any time soon. He got up from his chair in the living room, set his plate on the coffee table and went to look out the window and was filled with surprise and worry when Scott was the person to step out of the jeep. 

John hurried outside, face creased in worry. "Where’s Stiles?"

Scott looked like a puppy that had been caught doing something wrong. He swallowed "Stiles is fine. He's on his way..." He answered, looking around like he'd rather be anywhere but there. John just continued looking at him. Stare until they crack. 

Scott shifted a bit and pointed to the house. "Maybe we should go inside." He said, giving a halfhearted smile. 

John stared at him a moment longer before nodding and leading the way inside. He sat in his chair in the living room and waited till Scott was sitting on the sofa before speaking. “Explain. Now.” He said, pushing authority into his voice. 

Scott bit his lip, trying to come up with something to delay the conversation. He knew he couldn’t lie to the sheriff, but he couldn’t tell the truth either. Stiles needed to do that. He looked around the room for anything to distract the sheriff, before landing on John’s plate on the coffee table. “Leftover pizza?” He asked, with an almost grin. “Might want to hide that before Stiles gets here.” He said, trying to sound teasing, though he was sure he just sounded desperate.

John continued looking at Scott, not letting up. “How about you let me worry about my diet and instead tell me about my son. Something has been off for months now. I’m not blind, as much as he’d like to think. So spit it out.” 

Scott spluttered a bit, “I.. well.. Stiles.. I’m not really the person to explain. It should be him and all. Right?” He said, looking hopeful.   
John was unimpressed and just continued looking at him in what he hoped was a sternly gaze. 

Scott let out a noise like a whine. “Look. It’s not.. it’s just.. it’s a lot to take in, that’s all.” 

John raised an eyebrow. “More than finding out my son’s best friend is a werewolf and he’s in a pack of different supernatural creatures that apparently exist because when has life ever decided to be easy? Now, unless you’re going to tell me, Stiles has been bitten by a werewolf, or vampire or man-eating platypus, I think I can handle whatever you throw out me, but you are going to tell me Scott. Now.” 

Scott opened his mouth a couple times, unsure of what to say and starting to sweat a bit. He loved the sheriff as a father, but hell if he wasn’t intimidating. He started to speak when he heard the Camaro pulling up and later a car door slamming shut outside. The sheriff must have heard the door as well because he stood up again, heading straight outside to see Stiles standing in the driveway looking toward the house with trepidation. But that wasn’t the thing that drew his attention, but the baby in the car seat Stiles was holding. 

His first thought didn’t make too much sense, but you never know. “Stiles. Please tell me you didn’t kidnap the child. It looks newborn. Is it? Whose is it? Stiles where’s its parents. Tell me what the hell is going on.”

Stiles cringed a bit. “No, I didn’t kidnap a baby. Thanks for the faith.” John gave him an unimpressed look causing Stiles to glance down at the baby. “Right. Dad… Meet Natalie Claudia Stilinski. You’re granddaughter.” He stood almost abnormally still for Stiles as he watched his father, waiting for a reaction.

The sheriff stared at him and the baby. He ran a hand over his forehead. “Kid. You’re never going to stop surprising me are you? At the rate you’re going, you don’t have to worry about my diet. It’s the surprises that are going to get me.” He took a step forward. “Where’s the mom? Who’s the mom? We’ll have a conversation about protection later.” He added with a glance before stepping toward the baby again. “Come on, let’s get her inside.” He said, taking the car seat from stiles and leading the way inside before anyone could answer, almost not caring if he was followed or not. 

Scott was right after all, this was a big surprise, almost as big as the whole werewolves are real and your son is in the middle of it surprise. John set the car seat on the floor and gently unbuckled the baby and cradled her gently, sitting back in his seat. He found himself smiling softly at the girl. 

He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. He probably should be a bit disappointed or worried or something. But damn. He had a granddaughter. He’d been certain he wouldn’t have any grandchildren, definitely not biological ones with how his son was obviously taken by a certain werewolf. Something else that should worry John, but then with Stiles as his kid, he lost the normal emotions parents had. At least he could say he was never bored with Stiles.

And now, looking at the little girl, Natalie, he couldn’t think about anything but how beautiful she was and how small and innocent. He remembered holding Stiles just like this way back when, and how exhausted Claudia was, but how proud she was too, elated to have their child. Fog clouded his vision for a moment before he blinked it away and cleared his throat. He held the baby carefully and looked up at Stiles, ready for the explanation.

Stiles looked uncertain, maybe even afraid, but he nodded, as if preparing himself before speaking. “Her mother, Natalie, was in a class with me. And well, it happened. And you know.. but just before you throw the protection conversation at me, we did use protection!” Stiles was blushing brightly now, which almost made John crack a smile, almost. “And also, I didn’t know about this for nine months. She only told me three months ago. And I wasn’t even going to be a part of her life, I mean I was, but not actively? I don’t know what I was thinking. But then.. she died in childbirth. So she only has me. And after I held her, well I realized I wouldn’t have been able to let her go anyway. So I’m not saying it’s better this way because its not. Growing up without a mother sucks. And that was with having a mother at first. She won’t even know her mother and that’s not fair at all. But I’m going to take care of her and you don’t have to worry about anything because I’m learning how to take care of her. And I have my part-time job and I’ll just have to take time off school and get a full time job or a couple more part-time jobs and maybe a nanny or something just so this will work and you won’t have to worry about a thing I swear. And if you want us to stay in Davis, we can do that too, or we can find an apartment here or something. Or…”

“Stiles.” John interrupted, before his son could talk himself to death. “I just wanted to know the circumstances. I’m sorry about the mother. But I’m also rather upset that you didn’t think you could come to me about this. I am glad however, that you have thought a lot of this through, about what you’ll need to do to take care of her. We will figure things out. I agree that you should take time off of school. I expect you to live here, sublease your apartment. You don’t need to have extra expenses right now, trust me.” 

Stiles stared at John for a moment, mouth still open, before taking a few steps back and dropping onto the sofa. He let himself breathe for the first time since seeing his father open the door. He nodded slowly. “I.. Thanks dad.” He said softly, giving a bit of a smile. “Really. I’m sorry I thought you’d take it badly. I just.. I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.” He said quietly, looking down at his knees and picking at a spot on his jeans, feeling like a kid again.

John smiled softly. “I couldn’t be disappointed in you, Stiles. Even if you are a bit unorthodox at times. And a handful. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m proud of you son. You’ll make a wonderful father. And honestly, I’m hoping she’ll be as much of a handful for you as you were for me. Karma and all.” He grinned as Stiles laughed, followed by Scott and a chuckle from Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles’ POV

Stiles dad had taken things a lot better than expected. Stiles was convinced that he was far too lucky with a father like his that put up with everything from Stiles. He immediately took to being a grandfather and Stiles was pained thinking about how he had planned to keep them apart. His father had taken him to the store to pick out things like a bassinet and toys and clothes, everything the girl would need. 

Stiles kept Natalie's birth certificate hidden among his porn stash. Anyone who found the porn would stop looking and the birth certificate would remain hidden. That was his plan. Not that he cared if most people saw it, but there was a certain someone he didn't want snooping.  
That was the other thing about all of this, how Derek was always there. He helped out as much as the sheriff. Stiles knew he took his being an alpha seriously but this? This was almost too far. It made stiles ache with longing as he watched Derek cradling Natalie and smiling softly down at her like stiles had never seen him smile. Stiles didn't realize that Derek liked kids that much. But he must with the way he's taken to Natalie. 

The only problem with anything was they couldn't stay at his dad's house forever. As soon as Natalie was big enough to sleep in a crib instead of the bassinet, they'd have to find a bigger room or a place with two rooms. He supposed they'd deal with that when they got there. For now, stiles was working on finding a job. He spent some hours at the station dealing with paperwork and sometimes answering phones but he needed a more steady income. He had applied at several different places including restaurants and coffee houses, stores, even the library. He just hoped something would pop up. And he hoped he'd be able to handle it on top of the little bit of sleep he got at night. Though he supposed he was lucky since he always had people from the pack visiting to watch her while he slept some. 

A couple of weeks passed before stiles got a job offer. It was only working at a coffee shop, but it was something. He sighed when he hung up the phone. His dad and Derek were at home with him sitting on the sofa with a movie as background noise as they all watched Natalie on the floor on her back reaching up to bat at the hanging mobile toys. There was something amazing about watching her learning the use of her hands and depth perception. 

John glanced over at stiles when he noticed he’d hung up the phone. "Well? That sounded promising."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I got a job at the coffee shop. I start on Monday, early mornings. Have to be there by five. So I guess now I just need a babysitter." He said, frowning a bit at the thought of going outside of the pack, but almost everyone in the pack had a job or school or even went to another city for school. 

Derek shook his head. "I can watch her. I mostly take evening shifts anyway." 

Stiles frowned a bit. "But you'll get barely any sleep."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. This way you don't have to pay anyone. You won't be using all the money you earn to pay someone to watch her while you earn it. If you're worried about my sleep, you can drop her off at my place, give me an extra few minutes. And pick her up." He shrugged. "Either way, it's the best option. " 

The sheriff had a bit of a smirk on his face but Stiles decided to ignore it, not knowing what he could be thinking and sure he didn't want to know. "I can make sure you keep your evening shifts." John added, getting a nod of thanks from Derek.

Stiles frowned a bit, but finally nodded, deciding it was the best option after all and Stiles loved that his daughter got to bond with Derek. 

Monday morning had stiles up before 4am and putting everything together. He had a quick breakfast himself and got ready for work before feeding and changing Natalie’s diaper and getting her ready to go. He had been left Derek’s camaro for Natalie's safety. And though he had protested he felt honored that Derek trusted him in his car. Of course when he got to the house he'd find his jeep there and switch cars so that Natalie was always with the safer car. 

Stiles hadn’t been to Derek’s remodeled house since he'd come home with Natalie. He was sure nothing could have changed and it seemed like he was right as he unlocked the door with a key everyone in the pack had been given, or at least those most likely to need a key, and headed upstairs with Natalie in his arms and a diaper bag over his shoulder. 

Stiles felt a bit strange with how quiet the place was but just headed up to Derek’s room since he was obviously sleeping and as Natalie was too, they could both get some more sleep.

He bit his lip at the sight of Derek sleeping, his bare chest peeking out from the covers. He smiled when Derek blinked awake. "Shh. She's sleeping. So you can both go back to sleep." Stiles had walked in on Derek asleep on the sofa with Natalie asleep on his chest enough that he trusted him asleep, always protective even when asleep.

Derek nodded and moved an arm out in invitation. Stiles laid her down, leaning over Derek’s chest and hoping Derek didn't notice the increase in his heart rate. 

He leaned over further, feeling Derek’s chest pressed against his as he kissed Natalie's forehead. He then pulled back, feeling a flush running up his neck and cheeks and set the diaper bag to the side. "I just fed and changed her so she should be good for a while." He spoke softly, telling himself that it was so that he wouldn’t wake Natalie. 

Derek smiled a bit sleepily up at stiles. "Go to work stiles. Everything will be fine here." He already curled his arm around Natalie and closed his eyes again. 

Stiles stood there a bit awkwardly before finally nodding and walking out to the jeep, since they both had the spare to each other's car, and heading off to his first day of work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two POVs in one chapter!   
> I decided they were both pretty short and way too related to make you wait in between chapters. so there you are!

Derek POV

Derek didn't fall back asleep right away when stiles left. He had too much on his mind, like how comfortable he was with Natalie in his arms and Stiles casually leaning over him to say goodbye. Derek felt himself holding his breath as if expecting Stiles to give him a kiss as well. He cursed himself when stiles left, knowing his thoughts were ridiculous and would never come to fruition. It took some calming and just watching the sleeping baby before he could fall asleep again. 

When he woke up again it was to Natalie's cries. He pulled her close and got up, glancing at the diaper bag before making a decision not to use what stiles brought. Stiles would need that later. He did check for an already made bottle which he found, not wanting it to go bad and started feeding her as he carried her out of the room and into the room next door. He smiled when he opened the door to the newly furnished nursery room that he hadn't told Stiles about. He wanted to have a place for Natalie to come to, a place of her own, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for Stiles to know that he had done that. He was planning on asking Stiles if he wanted to move in here when stiles decided the sheriff’s home was too small. Derek had the space, including a room for stiles since he found it unlikely Stiles would like the idea of sharing a room with Derek no matter what Derek wanted. Derek wasn't obtuse enough to even ask. He couldn't put their friendship in jeopardy, driven by wishful thinking. He'd made enough life changing mistakes in his time that he wasn't going to add that to the list. He was going to be a part of Stiles and Natalie's life even if it wasn't in the dynamic he'd like.

Derek changed her diaper and got out a mat, sat on the floor with her, watching her move her arms and legs and couldn't help but smile.  
When stiles finally came back to get her, Derek was out in the living room with baby Einstein playing on the television as Derek held Natalie and bounced her a bit, singing a bit wih the music that played, giving it words, even the songs that didn’t have lyrics to begin with.  
Stiles stared at them with wide eyes as Derek cleared his throat, a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

"You sing?! I didn't know you sang!" He said, closing the door behind himself and moving to the couch, smiling at Natalie and Derek.

Derek shrugged, not looking at stiles. "You never asked." He answered evasively. 

Stiles grinned at him. "Well don't stop on my account! She obviously liked it. Look at her, she's smiling!" Stiles took her into his arms, holding her back against his chest and looking at Derek expectantly. "Well?" He asked, grinning. 

Derek looked at the two of them and shook his head. "I think she's had enough music time." He said, getting up and stretching. 

"Oh come on! We want to hear you!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "And I have no idea why, except to tease and I do have a sense of self-preservation believe it or not." 

Stiles grinned a bit at that. "I don't believe that for a moment. But really, I'm not going to tease! I just want to hear! Come on!" 

Derek could feel himself beginning to give in before his phone rang, saving him from what he was certain would be humiliating.  
He figured it would be the station. He answered quickly, talking to Jordan before hanging up. "I have to leave early. You can stay here or I can drop you both off." 

Stiles looked around the room before shrugging and leaning back, getting comfortable. "We can stay here." He grinned at him.  
Derek nodded, swallowing thickly. He decided it would be best for stiles to find the room while Derek was gone so he didn't have to deal with his initial reaction. "Alright. If she needs anything, there's stuff in the room next to mine.” 

He quickly got up and dressed, leaving quickly, seeing the curiosity in stiles eyes and as he walked to the car he could hear stiles talking to Natalie. 

"Stuff in the room next to his Huh? Guess we'll just have to see what he's hiding in there."

Derek smiled as he heard stiles already heading upstairs. He knew it wouldn't take long. He quickly got in the car and headed off instead of waiting to hear his reaction. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles POV

Stiles headed up the stairs, cradling Natalie gently, full of curiosity. He didn't know what he expected but it was not what he saw when he opened the door. His eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head and his jaw was going to drop to the ground. 

He stood there staring at a nursery, complete with cradle, nightlight, painted animals on the walls, rocking chair, and dresser. He was curious about the dresser and moved forward to open the drawers and yep, those were clothes, for Natalie. He swallowed thickly and looked down at Natalie. "You're one lucky kid. Do you see this room? This was done just for you. Last time I was here it held boxes. Now it's your room. Do you see how much derek cares about you baby? I am not jealous. No don't look at me like that. I'm not." He was glad his daughter wasn't a werewolf or she would have caught the lie. Well that and if she was older than a couple weeks. Stiles looked around the room in awe before setting her on a little play rug and sitting in front of her. 

"Seriously Natalie. You have no idea how lucky you are. You have everything. I mean, besides your mom. But I'm going to make sure you know all about her and how excited she was to meet you." He swallowed thickly at the memory of the last time he'd seen her. She'd been just over eight months and she'd been glowing with happiness. She’d been wary the first few months about being a mother but by eight months she had no worries. She was so excited and going to be such a good mother. Stiles blinked back tears and smiled weakly at Natalie.  
"But you do have a grandpa that dotes on you. And a... A derek.. Your alpha, who apparently cares for you more than he lets on, by the looks of it, more than he cares for anyone else. You're a lucky kid, being the first kid of the new pack and all, of course he's going to attach himself to you." He smiled a bit more and sighed, picking up a stuffed frog and waving it a bit playfully in front of Natalie, watching her smile and reach for it a bit wildly, still learning her the use of her hands. 

"And of course there's the rest of the pack. Everyone loves you and not everyone has even seen you yet. But summer is nearing and the pack will be back together again and you'll meet everyone." 

He continued talking to Natalie, as if she could understand what he was saying, even as if she was responding to him. He played with her, which consisted mostly of Stiles making faces and waving toys in front of her, and fed and burped her, not once thinking about finding a way to head home. 

It was late and Derek still hadn't come home. Stiles wasn't worried, being the sheriff’s son and dealing with this more times than he could count. But he was worried about not getting enough sleep before work in the morning. 

Stiles told himself that he was doing this because it made the most sense. This way he'd know when Derek got home, so he could leave if Derek wanted, and so he could cradle Natalie against him and not worry about something like the couch which he felt was too small. He had learned that even though he usually tossed and turned and everything else, when sleeping with Natalie he was still as possible. 

So stiles curled up in Derek’s bed with Natalie in his arms, both curled under the blankets, and his head on Derek’s pillow where even a human nose could smell Derek’s scent. He smiled a bit as he let himself drift off to sleep.

Stiles was right about waking up to Derek coming in, though he thought he’d wake up sooner than Derek climbing into bed. He blinked slowly. “Um. Should.. Should I go?” He asked, even as Derek laid down next to him, close enough that Stiles could feel the heat coming off of him. This wasn’t normal right? People didn’t just climb in bed with each other. Stiles felt hope flair in his chest as Derek’s hand settled around Natalie’s side, pressed against Stile’s chest.

“Go to sleep Stiles.” He said softly, closing his eyes and letting Stiles stare at him in complete shock. 

“Right. Yeah. I’ll.. yeah okay.” He said, closing his own eyes again, and trying to focus on sleep, though it was hard to do with Derek right next to him. This couldn’t all be about Natalie could it? It was one thing to care about a child, but another to just climb in bed with the child’s father, not that anything was happening, but there was the scent thing right? Shouldn’t Derek want his bed to smell only like Derek, not like Stiles? But Derek didn’t even complain, didn’t sleep in one of the guest rooms or have Stiles move to a guest room. He just climbed in bed with him. Either Derek was completely exhausted, or Stiles actually had a reason to be hopeful. 

“Stiles. Stop thinking and go to sleep.” Was that a smile in his voice? Stiles grinned and told himself he’d figure this all out later, finally allowing himself to fall asleep.

When he woke up again, it was to his alarm, which was strange. Usually Natalie woke up a few times in the night. 

He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to be rid of the sleepy warmth hugging him. He smiled down at Natalie, sleeping in his arms, before his groggy mind became aware of how close Derek was and how Derek’s arm was draped not only over Natalie, but over Stiles as well. Suddenly Stiles really didn’t want to get up, but he didn’t have a choice. He slid out from under Derek’s arm, trying not to wake him, checked Natalie’s diaper which seemed like it was recently changed which made Stiles frown a bit, but he left her to sleep and headed off to work without waking Derek or Natalie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple parts!
> 
> hoping to continue updating frequently, but classes get overwhelming sometimes, so we'll see.
> 
> I take no responsibility for the character's actions as they have minds of their own and are merely channeled through my writing... so their stupidity is not my fault.

Derek POV

Derek had woken up to the smallest noises Natalie made when first starting to wake up, and wanting Stiles to be able to sleep until his early morning shift, made sure to take care of her so he wouldn’t have to. He smiled at the domesticity of it, and at the fact that Stiles was in his bed in the first place. He had wondered if it was a good idea to climb in bed with him, but decided that Stiles had made the choice. After Stiles had gone back to sleep he had given in to move his hand to Stiles hip, holding both Natalie and Stiles close and letting himself drift off. 

Derek was hoping to waken again when Stiles got up, to at least acknowledge the shift in their actions that night: Stiles sleeping in an Alpha’s bed, and Derek holding him and his daughter as they slept. Surely Stiles would recognize it as something more than friendship. Surely this was what Derek had been waiting for. 

When Derek did wake up Stiles was already gone and his side of the bed had gone cold. Derek frowned at that, noticing it was light outside now and Stiles had to have left hours ago. Derek didn’t know what that meant, but thought Stiles just didn’t want to wake him. He hoped that was it, but was nervous that he was wrong and Stiles had fled when he woke up, realizing what had happened. Perhaps Stiles only stayed in his bed because he was exhausted and barely awake and couldn’t think straight. Derek sighed and laid on his back, arm cradling Natalie as he continued thinking. He was tired of waiting. He was tired of not knowing for sure. He hated when Stiles went off to school and Derek hardly had a chance to see him, or talk to him. He’d invented reasons to call Stiles, things dealing with the bestiary and little questions that he knew Stiles would know the answer to, some of which Derek even already knew the answer to it. 

No. Derek wasn’t dealing with that anymore. He was done beating around the bush. It was time to let Stiles know without a doubt how Derek felt about him. He smiled lightly, even though he was actually terrified. The last time he made his love obvious, the recipient had burned his house down and killed his family. Derek shuddered at the thought, but this was different. Stiles was different. The situation was different. For one thing, Derek knew from what he felt for Stiles that what he had felt for Kate was not even near love. No. He was more infatuated by Kate, obsessed maybe, thrilled with the way he felt wanted. But he didn’t love her, not like this. The other reason being Stiles isn’t a psychotic bitch. Derek smiled a bit more at the thought, wondering what Stiles would say to that. But honestly, Derek trusted Stiles more than he’s trusted anyone in a very long time. The last people he trusted this much were his parents. He had nothing to lose. So it was decided.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles POV

 

Stiles didn’t go home right away after work. He knew it was cowardly, but he was afraid of going back. It was obvious that he made up some sort of delusion for the night and the morning. He was tired after all. That was it. That was all it was. Yep. But even coming to that conclusion, he couldn’t help but keep away from Derek for the moment. He didn’t want to see evidence that he had in fact deluded himself, or that Derek was merely exhausted and didn’t have the energy to make Stiles leave his bed. So Stiles headed back to his dad’s house. His dad had already gone to work, so he was able to be alone. Only when it was getting close to Derek’s shift did he get a text from Derek. 

Is everything alright? When are you coming home? DH

Stiles stared at the text, heart throbbing at the words coming home. Is that how Derek saw things or was it just a random choice of words? Stiles bit his lip, and decided the best thing for him to do was guard his heart, after all he had a daughter now, that was probably already getting attached to Derek and she didn’t need the loss of someone that important in her life. It was better for her to have Derek as one of the pack, then to lose him completely if something were to blow up between Derek and Stiles. 

Everything’s fine. Sorry for not stopping by to pick Natalie up earlier. Went home to deal with a few things. Would you mind just dropping her off on your way to work? SS

Stiles hated how it sounded, hated that he was lying. But he didn’t know what else to say or do. He wanted the fastest way to get Natalie so he didn’t have to spend too much time with Derek. To his relief his father got home just as he got the incoming text.

Fine. DH

Did that seem standoffish? Was he upset? Stiles shook his head and convinced himself it was for the best. 

“Hey dad. Derek’s going to drop off Natalie in a bit. I’m going to go to the store. We don’t have much food left. Mind taking her until I get back?” He smiled innocently at the sheriff.

John raised an eyebrow as he shut the door. “Going to even let me settle in first?” He paused and looked at Stiles face, taking in the face expression. “What’s up son? Of course I’ll take her. I just have to change out of my uniform.”

Stiles just grinned wider and even more falsely. “Okay. Well he shouldn’t be here right away. And up? Nothing’s up. Just what I said. Food and dinner and babies and whatever you know?” He shrugged and grabbed his keys and wallet, heading out the door before his dad could say anything more. 

John just stared at the door as it shut again, this time behind Stiles. He shook his head and decided he was going to have words with his son when he got back. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek POV

 

Derek had just finished making dinner and setting the table when he sent the first text wondering when Stiles would be coming back. He was actually glad that Stiles hadn’t come home right away. It gave him the chance to cook chicken alfredo fettuccine, the recipe his mother taught him when he was young. He had set up the table and everything, wanting to make it all obvious, obvious what his intentions were. That was when he got Stiles’ reply and his heart clenched. Stiles wasn’t coming back. He was avoiding Derek. Of course he was. Derek had gone too far. Derek stared at the dinner he had set up and felt the urge to overturn the table, but fought it, only able to because he didn’t want to scare Natalie or chance hurting her as she lay in her bassinet near the table while Derek cooked. 

He clenched his fists, feeling claws digging into his palms as he shut his eyes and breathed. He sent a quick reply, surprised he didn’t break his phone. He wasn’t sure how to handle his emotions, so often everything turned to anger. It was easier to be angry than hurt or sad or torn up inside, so that’s what he went with. Only calming down when Natalie started squirming. 

He decided to feed her and change her before driving her over to the sheriff’s home. 

His heart tightened further when he saw that the jeep wasn’t there and instead the cruiser was in its place. If Derek had doubts that Stiles was avoiding him, he didn’t any more. He dealt with the sheriff’s questioning looks, before heading back to the car and off to work, ready to exhaust himself in his work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!! Comments=love!! and are soooo appreciated!!!

Derek POV

The next day was Stiles first day off, so Derek didn’t have to worry about dealing with him, or worse, dealing with the Sheriff because Stiles was avoiding him. Though that also meant he had no reason to see Stiles or Natalie, but that was probably for the best, since he hadn’t slept or showered or dealt with his kitchen, which needed to be done, eventually. Instead Derek focused on work and when he got home from work, he watched part of a movie before deciding he hated watching movies without Stiles commentary. At that point he took off for a run in the woods, letting himself shift and be free, running for at least an hour before heading home and continuing to work out, with pushups and pull ups and anything else he could think of just to keep his mind clear and his body exhausted. 

He heard a vehicle driving up the road, but didn’t pay attention to it since it definitely wasn’t the jeep. He could probably tell exactly whose car it was if he focused on it, but he didn’t feel like it. He knew just by the fact that it was a weekend that it was probably pack members. Those that went off to school or work often took turns coming home for the weekend, crashing at the house. In a month or more, the pack would start trickling home as they finished school, and would be at the house more often. He didn’t know whether he liked that or not, just because he wasn’t in the mood for company and figured he wouldn’t be any time soon with how things were going. 

Derek heard car doors opening and shutting, three to be exact, and three pairs of footsteps coming to the door. Derek ignored them and decided to do more pushups, even as the three walked into the house. 

Erica and Boyd headed straight toward Derek. Erica pouted a bit as Boyd just dropped onto the sofa. She placed a hand on her hip and stared at Derek. “Not even going to welcome us back?” She asked with an arched brow. When Derek didn’t respond, continuing to do pushups, she instead walked over and simply sat on his back, legs stretched out in front of her so they didn’t touch the ground. The only sign that Derek had noticed was a bit slower pace and heavier breathing. 

Boyd rolled his eyes at Erica. Neither of them saying more until Isaac called out from the kitchen. “Who’d you make the fancy dinner for? Looks like it didn’t turn out well.” He came striding into the living room a moment later. “Did you have hot date and didn’t even make it to the food?” He asked with a grin. 

Derek huffed and shifted to drop Erica on her ass before standing up, face closed off as he looked at the three. The answer was plain on his face though. 

Erica frowned. “Stood up? Who stood you up? I’ll go kick their ass.” She said, watching a slight shift in Derek’s face before raising both eyebrows in surprise. “Stiles?! You actually asked Stiles on a date?! And he stood you up? There’s no way.” 

Boyd merely whistled at that in sympathy. “Tough, man. Did he explain?”

Derek glanced between the three earnest looking faces. There was a time when he would have ignored them all and left to take a shower. In fact he wanted to do that, to escape their questions and his feelings. 

He sighed and sat in an armchair, watching as Isaac and Erica joined Boyd on the sofa, Isaac next to them, as Erica, sprawled in Boyd’s lap, all looking expectantly at Derek.

“He didn’t stand me up. He didn’t know.” He said simply, before deciding this new Derek that actually spoke to his pack was too much. He said enough. He stood up and started to leave. 

Erica tsked. “Nope. Sit back down, or I’ll sit on you. Explain. Use your big boy words.” 

Derek glanced at her, letting his eyes flash red just to show who’s boss. He also refused to sit, but stayed watching them. “There’s nothing to explain.” He said tightly. 

Erica raised an eyebrow, Isaac gave him his big eyed puppy expression, and Boyd just regarded him with a neutral expression. 

Derek just stared back at them, until Erica spoke. “The sooner you explain, the sooner you can shower and we can help you clean up. Otherwise we just sit here, staring at your lovely face.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I fixed dinner. Stiles was busy. That’s the end of the story. Now. I’m taking a shower and I really don’t care what you all do.” He said, heading up the stairs to the shower, and letting himself listen in to the conversation downstairs.

“Stiles wouldn’t just not show.” Isaac was saying.

“Obviously not. Which is why Derek is an asshole for NOT EXPLAINING THE REST OF IT.” She said, getting louder as she spoke directly toward the ceiling. When she spoke again, it was quieter once more. “But if he wants us to guess, I’d say he just expected Stiles over, so he fixed dinner and decided he was going to let out all his feelings, seeing as he’s too EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED to tell Stiles how he feels, so he was going to show him, but Stiles was busy so Derek got butt-hurt and now he’s got his panties all in a twist.”

Derek rolled his eyes, and let his head fall back and hit the wall of the shower.

“And that’s the sound telling us all that I am once again correct.” She added, the smile evident in her voice.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles POV

 

Stiles had Natalie cradled in an arm as he watched a movie, Scott and Allison sitting next to him. He missed spending time with them, well he did until they started getting nosey. 

“So.. What’s wrong?” Scott asked, elbowing him in the side. Allison tried to give the impression that she was engrossed in the movie and not paying attention to their conversation, but Stiles wasn’t fooled, though he was grateful. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Only it’s everything. Because life is complicated. Got that Scotty boy? And everything is twisted. Like you’d think the most complicated thing I’d have to deal with is my best friend being a werewolf. But no no no. Of course not. That’s easy as chicken liver compared to other things.”

Allison gave up pretending to watch the movie as she snorted and looked over at Stiles. “Chicken liver?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You’re missing the point. The point is that…”

“Life is hard?” Allison interrupted with a dimpled smile.

Scott beamed at her as if she cured cancer or something similarly amazing. Stiles rolled his eyes, exasperated and yet fond. 

“Well yes. That. Exactly that. I’ll have you know, that it’s a conclusion to which I’ve come after years of study and theories.” He added. This talking thing? He had it down. He could out talk anyone, and talk circles around people until they forgot what they wanted to know in the first place. 

“And what made you come to that conclusion then?” Allison continued, with a smile that told Stiles, that no, she wasn’t going to give up that easily. The look on Scott’s face however, of confused curiosity, was to be expected and cherished even.

Stiles sighed. “Fine. Derek. Okay? Derek made me come to that conclusion. Because everything was great. And then suddenly it wasn’t so great. Because I have no idea what the hell he was thinking, because he’s oblivious to my aching heart. And if this all happened before Natalie, I’d have jumped right in and screw the consequences, I’d make Derek tell me what he meant. But I can’t do that, because I have Natalie, and if I screw up our relationship, then Natalie suffers. And she’s only two months old. Or well close to two months, and she adores him. And I know you say that’s hard to see, but it’s not. She adores him okay? It’s apparently in the Stilinski genes to absolutely adore Derek. I mean shoot, even my dad’s gone on him. I’m half convinced he’d be happier with Derek as a son.” Stiles finally stopped talking as Natalie started to whimper and then cry. He sighed softly, and stood up to take care of her, bouncing her gently to calm her.

Scott was staring at him, nodding along. Scott was one of the few that could follow Stiles rants completely, which was amazing since he was so naïve and still Stiles could talk him into another direction if he wanted. Allison seemed to be keeping up as well, though she had a frown on her face. 

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Your dad loves you Stiles. If anything, he’s hoping to add Derek to the family, not do an exchange.” Allison said, softly.

Scott nodded. “Yeah dude. You know your dad cares about you. And I think he likes Derek because you like Derek. I mean. He trusts your judgment or whatever. And he knows Derek will make you happy. Which I still find strange. But whatever, you’re my bro, so I’ll deal with it.” He gave a dopey smile which Stiles returned, sighing softly.

“It’s really nothing guys. Though I appreciate your concern. Things will go back to normal. I’m not going to avoid him forever or anything. I just needed space for a bit. And need to watch myself, because I can’t… I can’t lose myself more than I already have…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of an intermission of sorts. :D

True to Stiles words, he texted Derek on Sunday telling him his work hours and when Natalie would be picked up and dropped off, all as if nothing had happened. Derek took the opportunity to keep stiles as his friend and Natalie in his life. It still hurt to see Stiles and know that Stiles didn’t want what Derek wanted, but he could handle it. He’d been handling it for years anyway. 

The next couple of months continued in a stilted sort of way, with pack meetings each week and Derek babysitting for Stiles. The pack enjoyed watching the development of Natalie, from rolling over, to sitting up, and finally crawling. Stiles lit up whenever Natalie did something new and exciting. Even Derek seemed to soften completely as he watched her and Stiles reactions. These times were both his favorite moments, and yet the most tense moments. He wanted to celebrate, and spin Natalie around, and kiss Stiles in his excitement, but he didn’t. He made himself stay put and just smile at Natalie, encouraging her as best he could when he watched her. 

By the time Christmas came around, Natalie was 8 months old. She was already able to pull herself up, using objects like the couch, and could even walk around using the edge of the couch or other objects. This also meant that both the sheriff’s house and Derek’s home, along with most everyone’s homes of the pack, were baby proofed. She loved crawling around and getting into things. She was clever for eight months, and she was curious. John told Stiles that it was definitely karma. He seemed almost gleeful at how rambunctious she was. 

The only true and constant difficulty Stiles had now, which he never admitted to anyone, though the Sheriff knew first hand, was that Natalie hated being put to bed. Stiles knew, and the Sheriff as well, that she had separation anxiety from Derek. Stiles could mostly get her to calm down, if he stayed in the room with her, but he didn’t want to encourage that, and still, she fought. Stiles just thought it was a baby thing, he knew from research that babies often had difficulty sleeping up to the age of two and even after. Stiles learned that it was Derek, when he noticed how she would fall asleep in Derek’s arms at night, if he was over at the sheriffs, or if Stiles was back at Derek’s place. He would even fall asleep easily in anyone else’s arms as long as Stiles and Derek were both nearby. Stiles knows because he experimented with this. Thus how the Sheriff realized, and probably Lydia as well, if the looks she gave him were anything to go by.

 

Lydia’s POVs

 

Lydia decided to take things into her own hands, when things between Stiles and Derek were continually awkward. The two of them were getting ridiculous and Lydia had better things to worry about, like getting the Field’s medal for math. She had been home for the holidays for a mere week and the UST and general awkwardness and longing was getting on her nerves, as much as she adored the two of them, though she’d never say that out loud. 

It was simple enough to get everyone over to her house without Stiles or Derek noticing, since they were so caught up in Natalie, no matter anything else. And she was still the best party planner in Beacon hills, even if this wasn’t technically a party. She still had out snacks and drinks and music in the background as they all sat around in the living room. 

“I assume that I’m not the only one to notice how ridiculous our alpha and resident research spaz are being? We’re going to stop it, and make them come to terms with their emotions and stop being children about this all, for Natalie’s sake as well as for all of ours.” 

“hear hear!” Isaac called lifting his glass up, to an abundance of reactions from eye rolls to laughs. 

“I suggest we just shove them both in a closet and lock them in until we’re satisfied with the outcome.” Erica said with a grin. 

“That’s juvenile.” Jackson drawled, rolling his eyes.

“We could just talk to them.” Scott suggested with an innocent look. Allison smiled indulgently and patted his leg. No one else deemed it necessary to reply to that obvious failure of an idea.

Boyd shrugged. “Christmas is coming.”

“Thanks for that, captain obvious.” Jackson added.

Lydia sent Jackson a look, shutting him up immediately. “That’s actually a good idea.”

“What is? There was no idea.” Isaac added. 

Lydia sighed exasperated, having to put up with the pack of puppies. “Obviously it was. We’ll host a Christmas party on Christmas. We’re all practically family anyway. And with Christmas comes Alcohol in the form of Eggnog, and of course mistletoe.” She said with a sly smile. 

“Add in some Christmas cheer and an adorable baby and I think we’ve got it made!” Allison added in delight.

Jackson sighed and leaned back. “I think you’re giving them far too much credit. If it was as easy as putting them in the same room, they’d already be together. Isn’t that the point in this whole intervention?”

Erica laughed. “Well of course it’s more than getting them in the same room. It’s called subtly. And you’re not good at it. Lydia why’d you invite the boys? I don’t think they’re needed.” 

Scott pouted at them, and Allison kissed his cheek. “We need them, for the plan.”

Lydia nodded. “Exactly. Now we talk details. The little things. I’ll get Derek to dress up, Allison you’ve got Stiles. Scott, you’ll make sure that Stiles cup is never empty. Jackson, you’ll be in charge of getting them together under the mistletoe. Isaac you’ll make comments to Derek about how good Stiles looks. Kira, you’ll do the same with Stiles about Derek. Boyd, you’ll be in charge of Natalie and keeping her in their sights, bringing them together whenever possible. Malia, you’ll keep Derek’s drink full, I’ll make sure we have enough of the wolfsbane blend of alcohol.” 

Everyone stared at her, but no one questioned her. “I’ll repeat your instructions closer to the day.” She added with a smile. “I suppose that’s all. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. But I’ve got things to do now.” She said, standing up and heading toward her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! But I just finished finals! and I'm graduating! so yay!! I'm done. I leave for madagascar in three weeks and will be there for two months. But I'm hoping to have this finished before I leave!  
> Comments and kudos help with the motivation!! So thank you everyone who has given either to this story.

STILES POV  
Stiles wasn’t too surprised that Lydia wanted to throw a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Nor was he surprised that it was going to take place at Derek’s place. He was surprised when Allison showed up at the Stilinski house hours before Stiles would have to leave for the party. Stiles had just taken the second pie out of the oven and was getting ready to start cooking other things as it cooled. He wanted to cook something amazing. Not that his pies weren’t amazing, they were his mother’s old recipes after all. But he had all day to cook, or so he thought, before there was a knock on the door and just after calling out “Come in!” Allison walked into the kitchen.

“You just invite anyone into your home?” She asked with a smile. 

Stiles set down the pie on a kitchen pad to keep from burning the counter. “Oh yeah. I figure why not? It’s just me here, and its Christmas Eve. Who’s going to attack on Christmas Eve? Unless there really is a Santa only he’s an evil Santa. Which with our lives that’s exactly how things would go down.” He got a bit carried away, but abruptly switched back on track “What are you doing here anyway? Since you’re obviously not an evil Santa.” 

Allison rolled her eyes with a slight smile. “I’m here to help you get ready obviously.” She raised a bag that Stiles hadn’t noticed her carrying as if it was all the proof he needed.

“Um. Right. Okay. See. One, I don’t have to get ready for a couple of hours yet, and two, I learned how to dress myself when I was like five, and then learned how other people expected me to actually wear my clothes when I was like seven. So I’m way past dressing myself, thanks. Plus Scotty wouldn’t like the idea of you dressing me anyway and I have no idea what’s in that bag but it’s large and intimidating and I doubt I ever want to see the contents.” 

As Stiles finished speaking, his text alert went off. He pulled out his phone and frowned at his phone. 

Just go with it Stiles. You need all the help you could get. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt for you to look extra nice in front of a certain someone on Christmas Eve, now would it? –Lydia

Stiles sighed. If these two were together on something, there was no way he’d get out of it. But then again, if they were involved he was bound to look great, which wouldn’t hurt, especially with a certain sourwolf to impress. “Fine. But I’m claiming kidnapping and mauling.”

Allison beamed, and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs. 

It did in fact take hours for her to be happy with the result. She made him take a shower, telling him to make sure to use the soaps he always used, which made Stiles even more suspicious, but he did as told. Later she made him try on all five outfits her and Lydia had picked up and Stiles was not going to ask how they got his size perfectly, then had him try them all on again, and then the top three, then the top two, until she was finally satisfied. She also did something to his hair, to have it laying in all the right directions with just a bit of volume and style and that took longer than it had any right to do. But honestly, Stiles couldn’t complain when he looked in the mirror. He looked damn good if he did say so himself.

 

Derek POV

Lydia had been at his house since the crack of dawn, or possibly even earlier, getting everything ready for the party. She had everything set up quite a while before anyone was supposed to show up, though a couple of people showed up early to help out, or to be bossed around with how things were supposed to go until Lydia just redid anything anyone else touched. 

Derek wondered why she had come so early when she finished an hour or two early. She had barked at him to take a shower at one point which caused him to glare at her. He only did as she demanded because he was planning on taking one anyway. Obviously. 

What he didn’t expect was Lydia to be standing in his room when he entered with nothing but a towel around his waist. He raised an eyebrow, until he noticed her holding out an outfit expectantly. 

It didn’t take too long, he only had to try on the four outfits once before Lydia declared the first one to be the best, with a smug look that told Derek she already knew it would be. Derek grumbled about having to try them all on if she already knew which she would pick, but nothing loud enough for her to actually hear. He may be the alpha but that doesn’t mean Lydia isn’t intimidating. 

He was finally allowed downstairs after she attacked his hair (attack being the only appropriate word for how long she spent styling it).

He got to the bottom of the stairs just as the door opened and he was assaulted with the smell that was solely Stiles. His eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did, his usual mask slipped. Stiles looked…. Well there weren’t words for how he looked, or at least none that Derek could think of since he was stuck staring at him. He looked older, more mature, and the red button up shirt he wore was tight enough to hug his muscles just right, and the color against his pale skin made Derek want to lick… He shook his head a bit, letting his eyes wander down to Stiles pants, which were black and fit far too well. His eyes shot straight back up to Stiles face, trying to control himself, only to notice how red Stiles cheeks were and the sound of his heart racing. Damn. Derek had to have been obvious and now Stiles was panicking. That was the only explanation. Well, the only one he let himself hope for, at least on the surface. Somewhere deep beneath was a voice screaming He checked you out too! He’s embarrassed because he’s attracted to you! But Derek firmly ignored it. 

Scott appeared a second later with two glasses, holding it out to Stiles. “Here bro. Merry Christmas.” He took the present Stiles was holding and carried it to the table where the others were placed. Derek had set his there earlier. Lydia forced them all to participate in Secret Santa, but he wasn’t too annoyed, especially when he got Stiles, though getting him something that he would love but wasn’t too obvious was difficult. 

“Cheers!” Stiles said, breaking Derek from his thoughts in time to watch Stiles gulp down the drink, presumably eggnog. He spluttered a bit but managed to swallow it all somehow. He looked up at Scott with wide eyes and a yellow-ish colored mustache. “Alcohol? Dude. You know I have to watch Natalie!” He spoke frantically, waving his front arm. 

Scott, having returned from setting down the present shrugged. “No you don’t. Boyd picked her up from you earlier, and he told Erica who told Isaac who told me that he’s planning on watching her tonight. Plus your dad is here, and other people who aren’t drinking, and we’re all crashing here tonight.” He said, looking at him innocently, with his wide eyes. “Come on Stiles, you haven’t drunk with me in a long time!”

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Fine.” He said, taking another gulp. “You still could have warned me, I drank like half of it in one drink and this is strong.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “If it’s so strong, then how did you not notice before you drank half the glass?” He asked, smirking a bit.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “because it’s good. I was focused on the goodness of it and how I’ve missed alcohol. Do you have any idea how long its been since I’ve gotten drunk? Too long. Now come on Scotty!” He said, chugging the rest just as Boyd entered the house, eyebrows high as he noticed them all standing in front of the door. 

Stiles and Derek both laid eyes on Natalie at the same time. She wore a red dress with little flowers just in front and around the trim on the bottom. She also wore a red hairband in her blonde bit of hair. 

Stiles beamed at her. “Oh my god! Look at you! You’re so cute! You’re going to be a man-killer. Or lady-killer. Or any kind of killer. Only preferably not, because I don’t think gramps wants to put you in jail. But the point is that you’re so adorable!”

Scott chuckled. “Dude. I don’t think she understood any of that.”

Derek just glanced between Stiles and Natalie, with a small smile, watching Natalie grin and reach for Stiles. 

“Da!” She said, leaning toward him. 

Stiles eyes widened as he took her. “Did you hear that?! Did everyone hear that?! She called me da! I’m da!” He looked like he was about to cry and Derek couldn’t help the grin on his own face. She knew her dad. He ignored the pang in him that wanted to be called papa or daddy or something of the sort, but the fact that she spoke, was amazing enough, that and how Stile bounced her happily and rushed off to tell everyone about how she called him da, leaving Scott with his almost empty cup. 

 

Stiles POV

Stiles couldn’t believe how happy he was when Natalie had called him da. He almost cried and felt happy enough to kiss Derek right there in celebration. So he fled to tell everyone about how she could speak. Well, she could speak more than her usual mumbling and gurgling and made up words and sounds. 

After hours of them hanging out and eating, and drinking. So much drinking. Stiles wasn’t allowed to hold Natalie anymore without supervision, and definitely only if he was sitting. He found himself touching Derek as often as he could, with only a vague memory of why he shouldn’t be. He grabbed his arm, or leaned on him, or ran his fingers through his hair just to feel how soft it was. 

What he didn’t understand was Jackson bumping into stiles and Derek a lot. And always at the same place, though Stiles hasn’t figured out why. Derek seems to have some sort of knowledge, if the way he avoids the area is anything to go by. But Stiles is much happier just to be drunk and think about nothing. Except Natalie calling him da. Or Derek’s eyes. Or his hair. What? It’s soft okay?

Stiles eventually found himself on the sofa pressed against Derek’s side, which he didn’t mind too much except that he was squished and other people seemed to be as well. They really needed more sitting. Oh well, Stiles could fix this. He clumsily pushed himself up and then collapsed onto Derek’s lap. “There. More room.” He said, smiling dopily, and leaning back against him, closing his eyes. “Mm. You’re soft. Like your hair. Your hair’s soft. Actually you’re not that soft. Because you’re all hard muscles. So hard. All the hard.” 

Stiles didn’t get why everyone seemed to be laughing or holding back from laughing. Okay he knew. He was drunk. He was aware of how drunk he was. Well he assumed he was, because things were all sorts of strange, and Stiles felt light in a way he only could feel when drunk. Though he also felt like sleeping. Sleeping would be good.

Derek’s hand found purchase on Stiles hip and Stiles was quite content with that outcome. And then people were opening gifts, but Stiles kept his eyes closed, not completely paying attention, until Derek jostled him a bit. “Your present Stiles.”

Derek had a nice voice. Stiles loved listening to that voice. He didn’t know what it was saying but he was sure it was nice.

Derek chuckled softly and leaned down so his lips brushed Stiles ear. “Stiles your present.”

 

Derek’s POV

Derek couldn’t believe how happy he was. Stiles had been touching him all evening. He almost could pretend they were together and it was all normal, until Stiles started tripping and running into things, and leaning on Derek so he wouldn’t fall over.

He almost felt like he was taking advantage of Stiles. That was why he avoided the mistletoe. He knew what everyone was doing at this point, and he’d be more upset if he wasn’t pretty satisfied with some of the outcomes already. Except they were all idiots for getting Stiles to drink because now Derek couldn’t have a real conversation with him, or kiss him under the mistletoe like he was dying to. 

But he did get to hold Stiles now, never wanting him to get up. Stiles barely lifted his head when Derek finally got through to him, though Derek felt a slight shiver at the whispered words. Stiles reached for the present being handed to him and Derek felt himself swallow thickly in anticipation. He knew the gesture was too big, but Stiles was drunk now, so he probably wouldn’t think much of it at all, but later, later he may be yelled at, or his feelings may be discovered, but he didn’t care because Stiles needed this and Derek had money.

Stiles opened the little box and stared at the object inside, completely confused. “someone got me a key.” He said frowning. “I have a key to this place already. Already ready yes.” He nodded. 

Derek smiled fondly. “It’s a key to your new car.” He told him softly. “You don’t have to sell the jeep. I know you love it and were upset you’d have to sell it to be able to afford a car that was better for Natalie. But now.. you don’t have to. You have another car.” 

Stiles didn’t seem to be comprehending that. He just stared at the key and grinned. “I got a car!” He said, grabbing the key and shoving it in the air in what Derek supposed was a fist pump. 

The sheriff caught Derek’s eyes and spoke quietly. “Jesus kid. You don’t do things half-assed do you.” He said, not a question. 

Derek found himself flushing a bit, though he figured John already knew how Derek felt about his son. He was distracted again when he was handed a gift.

“Hey Der. Der. That’s from me. I’m your Secret Santa. I already wear red and everything. Isn’t that neat?” He said with a grin. He was like a five year old when he was drunk. 

Derek opened it slowly and felt the breath catch in his throat. It was a picture taken when Natalie first stood on her own. Both Derek and Stiles are standing in the picture, on either side of her, ready to catch her, and all of them are facing the camera. He knows Stiles probably gave it to him as a memory of the first time Natalie stood up. They were both so proud in that moment, as shown by all of them smiling, even Natalie was excited in the picture. But it was so much more than that. He had that moment captured, but now he also had a picture of all of them, almost like a family picture. He felt eyes on him and cleared his throat. 

“Thanks Stiles. This is perfect.” He hated that his voice sounded a bit cracked but Stiles was too drunk to notice. 

He grinned up at Derek. “That’s my favorite picture. Cause look look. She’s standing Der. And look at your smile. You’re actually smiling and I like when you smile because smiles Der! You’re pretty when you smile. And all the other times.” He sighed and closed his eyes again.

“You should probably take him to bed. And I know you know what I mean by that and won’t give me any reason to arrest you.” John said with a pointed look, though he didn’t seem to be worried. Derek realized at that moment exactly how much John trusted him. 

He smiled a bit and nodded. “Yes sir.” 

This time when he got near the mistletoe, Jackson was able to shove them both under it. “Finally!” He said, grinning, probably relieved that Lydia wouldn’t have a reason to be upset with him for not doing his part. 

Derek swallowed thickly as Stiles finally looked up and noticed the mistletoe. “Hey look Der. You hafta kiss me.” He said, closing his eyes already and leaning his head to the side a bit in expectation.

Derek’s heart raced. He couldn’t handle this. He wanted to, but John just told him he trusted him and he couldn’t let him down. He started to pull Stiles away from the mistletoe when John smiled at him.

“A peck is allowed. But only a peck.” He said, trying to sound stern.

Derek nodded, excitement and nerves flooding through him. He finally leaned in to press his lips gently against Stiles lips. His eyes fluttered close even as Stiles pushed hard into the kiss and parted his lips sloppily against Derek’s mouth. And yet Derek still enjoyed it, was still ecstatic, especially with Stiles enthusiasm. He forced himself to pull away, causing Stiles to whine. 

“Come on Stiles. We should get you to bed.” Derek said softly, replacing his arm around Stiles waist and leading him toward the stairs.

“Mm. okay. I can handle bed. Bed is great. Perfect. Fantastic. And more kisses yeah? Because I finally kissed you Der. And you kissed me and now I’m not gonna stop.”

Derek’s heart flipped in his chest and he forced himself to calm down. “In the morning you can kiss me as many times as you want.” He promised, pressing a kiss to Stiles temple and wondering how they got this far, hoping that it’s not just a drunken stupor, that in actuality Stiles would be like this with anyone when drunk. Or that it’s not some misplaced pity or something else. But he’s sure it’s not. For once he’s sure that this is going to end okay. 

He takes Stiles to Derek’s bed, helping him strip down to his boxers and then following suit and climbing into bed with him. He held him close and soon fell asleep to the sound of Stiles’ drunken snores.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping

Stiles POV

Stiles woke up slowly, only to be aware of one thing. Fuck, his head hurt. He knew he shouldn’t have drunk quite so much, but he thought hey why not. He lifted his head a bit only to be blinded by the bit of light entering the room from behind the curtains. He buried his face back into his pillow, sighing softly, before feeling the pillow move a bit, and suddenly fingers were gently running through his hair.

“Morning.” Derek said softly, causing Stiles to bolt upright and stare at Derek, who looked naked. He glanced down at himself and he was naked too. Wait, no he was wearing boxers. He pulled up the blankets just to check and yep, Derek was wearing boxers too. He didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed.

He sighed softly, and looked to Derek’s face, which seemed to be a bit guarded. Stiles tried to remember the night before. He remembered Scott shoving drinks in his hands every time he turned around. He remembered a car? Holy fuck Derek bought him a car!

“You bought me a car.” He said dumbly, echoing his thoughts. 

Derek nodded, slowly, watching Stiles. 

“You kissed me. Or I kissed you. But I definitely remember some mistletoe. And Obviously you brought me to your bed. Oh my god you bought me a car and brought me to your alpha bed!” He said, eyes wide with realization. “You did mean to climb in bed with me that night! The night I freaked out because I thought you were going to get mad at me or something and I wanted to be sure of what you wanted but I didn’t want to put our friendship in jeopardy. And oh fuck. Derek..” He breathed, staring at Derek, whose face softened as Stiles spoke. He nodded slowly.

“Yes I meant to get into bed with you that night. How could I resist? You were laying here so sweetly with Natalie in your arms and I wanted… I wanted that. All of that.” He spoke so quietly, Stiles wondered if he thought he would ruin something by speaking louder. 

“Der..” He breathed, watching the smile on Derek’s face break into a grin that Stiles likes to think only he gets to see. He leaned in slowly to kiss him.

 

Derek POV

This was happening. Stiles wasn’t freaking out. Stiles wanted him too. He was here, not afraid, but excited. His cheeks and neck were flushed and he looked gorgeous as he leaned in. He was going to kiss Derek. 

He leaned in as well, letting their lips just barely graze each other, closing his eyes.

“DEREK! GODDAMN IT WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! NATALIES GONE! BOYD AND ERICA ARE OUT COLD! GET OUT HERE!” 

Derek pulled away like he was shocked, he could feel the horror filling his face. Stiles opened his eyes slowly, and his smile dropped off his face. 

“I… was that bad? Was I bad? I can learn.. I can get better.” 

Derek shook his head and grabbed Stiles hand, pulling him up, only adding to Stiles confusion. “Natalie..” He breathed, not sure he could say anything more. He pulled Stiles out into the hall and into the room where Boyd and Erica slept. Sure enough they laid there, completely still and Natalie was gone. 

Stiles jerked his hand away from Derek’s and fled the room. Derek could hear his footsteps stop at Natalie’s door. But Derek had made Boyd promise he’d watch her in their room, afraid of a drunk someone stumbling into the room. 

He could hear the moment Stiles realized she was really gone. He stumbled back into the room just as Derek moved over to Boyd and Erica. Derek couldn’t do anything about Natalie just yet, but he had to make sure Boyd and Erica were okay. He couldn’t lose them, couldn’t lose anyone. He needed to compartmentalize his emotions. He felt their pulses and moved their eyelids. They were out, but there was something wrong. There was a strange odor that he couldn’t place and Derek could almost feel a hum under each of their skins. He didn’t know what it was, but he did know they weren’t just knocked out. Something was keeping them out. 

He looked up at the room that was now filled with people. He looked at Scott first. “Call Deaton. Get him over here immediately.” He then looked at Isaac. “You found them. Did you hear anything, see anything?” 

Isaac swallowed visibly. “I.. I don’t know. I didn’t consciously hear anything.. but I woke up and just.. I just had to come check on them. It was a strange feeling.. I didn’t know why I was checking on them but I had to…” He breathed, biting his lip a bit, and staring at the two members of the pack to whom he was closest. 

“Look. I care about Boyd and Erica too. I do. But Natalie.. Natalie’s not even here. And at least we know these two are alive.. and Natalie.” Stiles spoke, his voice shaking. 

Derek let a hand rest on Stiles shoulder before letting his wolf senses take over. He could smell that strange odor even more now, but it was only surrounding the two betas. He moved to the window and couldn’t smell anything there at all, which in itself was suspicious. The window was open, but he couldn’t smell anything outside. He turned around and tried to pick up Stiles scent, the scent he could pick out of a sewer. But no, he couldn’t pick it out. The only scent he could get was coming from the betas. 

He frowned, not sure what that meant, but he started to feel a bit dizzy. He tried to focus on thoughts but it wasn’t working well. He looked around at the Jackson and Isaac, the other two werewolves in the room, and they looked like they were going to be sick.

A flash of realization hit him and he moved sluggishly out of the room, pushing them all into the hall, where suddenly he could breathe, like he just broke through a barrier. He panted softly. “It’s in the room. Something about the room. We need to get them out of there.” 

He glanced at Isaac, remembering how he yelled at him. “Isaac, how long did you try to get my attention?” He asked, trying to understand.

“Forever. I don’t want to know what you were doing to be so distracted.” He mumbled. 

Derek noticed Stiles flush but ignored it for now. “Did you step outside of the room when you last called me?”

Isaac furrowed his brows and nodded. “yeah… You weren’t answering. I was about to come get you myself, not caring what I would walk into, but.. then you came out… wait.. is it the room?”

Stiles frowned a bit, nodding. “This sounds.. strange, but familiar..I’m going to go grab my computer.”

He turned to leave only to have Derek gripping his arm tightly. “You’re staying here. With me. Use my computer.” He said, leaving no room for argument. Stiles just looked at him for a moment then nodded, moving to Derek’s room to grab his laptop. 

Derek moved out, noticing almost everyone standing around the halls now. “I need humans to go and bring Erica and Boyd out. They’re not affected. I don’t know what will happen if we go back in there, it might attack us faster, and we cant chance any other werewolf, not knowing if it reacts faster with others. But we can rule out humans being affected.” 

Kira stepped forward first, but as soon as her foot entered the room, an electric current shot around the room. She jolted back, wide-eyed. Derek glared at the room. “Electricity. Can you use that?” He asked her.

She swallowed and nodded. “I can try.” She put her hands forward this time, and let the current flow into her as she walked into the room. She started to shake a bit, seemingly overwhelmed by the amount and force of the electricity. She seemed to be speaking but Derek couldn’t hear anything. He could only watch as her knees buckled and dropped her to the floor. The electricity was still going wild. 

“Fuck! What the hell do we do now?” That was Scott speaking, back from calling Deaton hopefully.

Derek watched as Erica and Boyd’s bodies jolted every time a current hit either of them. He knew what it felt like to be shocked with high voltage. He was just glad they were unconscious for this. 

Derek took a deep breath, and knelt. He reached his arms into the room, flinching when a current hit him. He grabbed Kira around the waist and jerked her out of the room, feeling, the electricity flowing through his own body. He collapsed next to Kira, unable to move for a moment, just panting heavily, eyes closed.

“Kira? Are you okay?” Malia’s voice asked, moving closer as she spoke. Derek didn’t focus on that. He needed to get Erica and Boyd out of the room. But he wouldn’t be able to handle another trip into the room.

Danny nodded at him and stepped into the room cautiously, followed by John, Chris, Melissa, Allison, and Lydia. John and Chris and Danny lifted Boyd and carried him out while the girls lifted Erica and carried her. 

Derek was relieved that the smells were already fading from their body, leaving behind their own scents. The hum of the electricity was still there, but barely. He carried Erica and let the others follow with Boyd, laying them on the bed in the room Isaac and Danny had shared. 

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway relieved him. Deaton was here. He walked down the stairs to meet him. “The room only allows one odor inside it, but I couldn’t place what it was. The room is also filled with electricity. Kira sent it pulsing through the room when she stepped inside. You can’t hear anything from outside of the room when you’re in there. And it affects werewolves.” He spoke quickly and more thoroughly than he used to just a few years ago. But he learned that for his pack he was willing to be loquacious if that was needed. And he had learned to trust Deaton, for the most part, even if he still only gave vague answers and tiptoed around things. And as expected Deaton merely nodded and headed upstairs, following the voices Derek assumed. 

Derek went outside instead, trying to find a trail from the window since he couldn’t get anything from inside the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles POV  
Stiles flitted through different searches as quickly as he could, trying to find out what happened to the room to see if there was some sort of clue to who took Natalie and what they wanted. What would they want with Stiles’ child? She wasn’t a werewolf or any other supernatural being. She was just Stiles’ baby. His sweet girl who was probably terrified. 

Stiles felt like banging his head on the desk since the option of following the bastard who took his child wasn’t really viable at the moment.

Stiles looked up quickly when someone knocked on the door and entered. Stiles tried to give his dad a smile, but he couldn’t do it. “They took her dad..” He whispered.

John nodded, looking grave himself. “I know, son.” He moved forward. “You want tell me what you have so far? Maybe I can help.” He rested a hand on Stiles shoulder as Stiles turned back to the computer. 

“Pretty much nothing. There are different things that could affect the sound, or make the room full of electricity, or take away smells.. but nothing that does all of that at once. Maybe it’s more than one thing, but most of the things I found wouldn’t work together. Well except for one thing.. but that’s impossible..”

John raised an eyebrow. “After werewolves and kitsune and everything else, you’re going to say something’s impossible? Never rule anything out without evidence against it.”

Stiles nodded, and rubbed his face. “Well.. First, the werewolves going down was easy enough, with some wolfsbane in the air. But then it would have travelled out of the window and wouldn’t have done anything. So there’s some sort of invisible cage around the room keeping even the air in.” He bit his lip. “The only thing I could find that could give like an invisible container thing with electricity and such.. well.. that would be this thing.. It’s here in some of the myths out here, which you learn to give and take with myths because they can often be based on a bit of truth but then people take off with them. Anyway. It’s basically this ball thing that can be thrown into a room and then it explodes outward, shoving out all sound and smells, and the electricity is sort of what holds it all there.. ” 

John’s eyes widened a bit. “That sounds like what we’re looking for. Why did you say it’s impossible?”

Stiles sighed. “Because someone inside the room at the time has to be a spark for it to react. It uses their magic to form. Once formed it uses the electricity to hold it in place. And Erica and Boyd were in there, they would have noticed if someone came into the room. Hence the whole ball thing in the first place. And neither Erica nor Boyd are sparks. The werewolf bite wouldn’t have taken if they were. And Natalie can’t be. Because I’m not. And her mom wasn’t. She was human. I asked Scott to subtly smell something of hers when she left it, before I did anything with her. And He said she’s human. And sparks have a distinct smell..”

John nodded slowly. “I don’t know son. Maybe Scott was wrong. Or there’s another explanation. But that sounds like our weapon.”

Stiles nodded and got up, moving into the room with Erica and Boyd, just in time for Derek to return from wherever he was. He was probably checking for scents outside. 

“Are they okay?” Stiles asked Deaton.

“Yes. And No.” He replied, still looking over Erica.

“Thank you Dumbledore.” Stiles muttered. “Now. Are you going to explain for once because my kid is gone and I am not in the mood for your crap!”

John placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, squeezing lightly. Stiles didn’t know if it was in warning or if it was for comfort. 

“They will wake up, and when they do they will be completely healed and fine. However, it could take minutes to years for them to wake up.” He answered, finally looking up to meet his eyes. “I trust you discovered what happened to the room?”

One of these days, Stiles will have information that Deaton needs desperately and Stiles won’t have any care about the outcome and Stiles will keep the information and give out vague hints. However today is not that day, seeing as Stiles cares about his daughter more than anything. 

“Yes. It’s an electricity bomb vacuum-like thing. It’s got a weird Irish name. bomb lecture.. thing..”

Deaton’s face was impassive even as he nodded and replied “Buama Leictreachais Folamh. That is interesting.”

“Yeah. Interesting. But impossible because no one who was in the room is a spark.”

“I think you’ll find you’re wrong there.” Deaton said, still looking at Stiles. It was a bit unnerving.

“Natalie’s mom wasn’t a spark!” He said, just trying to get control of the situation.

“No. I agree with you. She wasn’t. However, you are.” He answered, before turning to look more closely at Boyd once again as Stiles spluttered at his back. He glanced around and at least he wasn’t the only one who was surprised. He wasn't even going to acknowledge the part where Deaton never met Natalie, but Deaton was just scary all-knowing sometimes. A person gets used to it.

“Stiles is a human. I can smell it.” Derek growled at him. “If you think this is funny..”

“No. I don’t find amusement in these situations, despite the rumors. However Claudia Stilinski was a pupil of mine at one time. Well, I helped her contain her magic. And I helped her trap yours.” 

Stiles eyes were wide, but not as wide as John’s. “You knew Claudia?” He asked quietly, sounding almost betrayed. Stiles felt a pang again at how Stiles had first kept so many secrets from him. But he also felt pain at his mom keeping something like this from the both of them. 

“Why did she trap it or whatever? What does that even mean?” Stiles asked, not able to handle talk about his mother. He needed to know what was going on so that he could get his daughter back, but he couldn’t talk about her like they just found out they had a mutual acquaintance. 

“She put your spark in a cage inside of you. You still have your spark but it’s trapped. She was going to tell you when you were sixteen and release your spark then if you wanted.”

Stiles felt his dad’s hand squeeze tighter on his shoulder. “So..” Stiles almost whispered. “I can’t unlock my spark then?” He asked, not sure why it suddenly seemed like a brutal attack when he didn’t know he was a spark just five minutes ago. No that’s not true, he did know why. His mom was a spark. It was something they apparently shared and he wanted it.

Deaton turned back around finally, face still emotionless. “No, you can. But I don’t know any other sparks. Which means, either you have to wait until Natalie is old enough to do it for you, or you’ll have to do it yourself.”

“Myself? Is that possible?” He asked, not paying any attention to anyone around them any longer, except the warm hand on his shoulder and Deaton. 

“I believe so. Your mother was a very powerful spark. And you, when you were one, you started showing signs of being a spark as well. That’s why I helped her lock up your spark. It wouldn’t have been wise to have magic occurring from you when least expected. You started doing things at age one, that is the mark of a very powerful spark. Your mother had shown signs at age 4 she told me. Apparently the spark strengthens in every generation.” Stiles was impressed, not that he was apparently a powerful spark, but because he’d never heard Deaton speak so much.

“So what do I do? Will it help find Natalie?” He asked, bringing the subject back to what was most important.

Deaton nodded. “It could. You would be able to sense things, talk to the earth in a way, and get its answers. It’s not just any magic. Sparks are connected to the earth, connected to nature.” He added. None of it made sense to Stiles, but he wanted to learn.

“Will you teach me then? If it will help? Can I learn quickly? To unlock my spark or whatever?” 

Deaton merely lifted an eyebrow. “It’s possible in general, but I can’t say if you can or can’t. It will take a lot of patience and silence, including silencing of the mind.” He said with a knowing look.

Stiles made a face at that, but he would do anything to help his daughter, and be connected to his mom. “I can do it.” He insisted, nodding. He was better than when he was sixteen at any rate. 

Deaton nodded. Derek broke the silence after a moment, reminding Stiles of his presence and the presence of the others. “The werewolves and I will see if we can track Natalie by scent, they couldn’t keep her scent hidden forever.” He said, determined. He moved over to press a kiss to Stiles lips quickly before taking off. Stiles was a bit in shock, but he couldn’t help but smile for a second before looking to Deaton as the wolves headed out after Derek. 

Allison followed with Kira. “In case you come across mountain ash or something else you need us for.” Allison explained to Derek who nodded, even as Chris joined them as well. 

John looked between the groups. “Where should I go?” He asked, directed at Stiles. 

Stiles bit his lip. “Stay with me?” He replied unsure. He figured having his dad would help him stay calm, and maybe even connect him to his mom better.

Deaton nodded. “Alright we should start outside.” He said before leading the way out. Stiles didn’t know what he was getting into but he hoped it helped save his daughter from whoever or whatever took her.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek POV

Derek could definitely say he didn’t expect Stiles to be a spark. He knew Stiles was special in his own way, but a spark? Derek’s only met one spark before and that was when he was a child, and they weren’t very powerful. She was Laura’s best friend though, so Derek knew what they smelled like and what they could do. He couldn’t have expected Stiles to be a spark. 

Derek shook his head of his thoughts as he led the path into the woods, trying to scent Natalie. They didn’t use vehicles, that much he knew, at least not ones that were nearby, so they had to walk some. 

“We need to split up.” He said, turning to face his group. “Chris if you’ll lead Malia and Jackson and head North East?” Chris nodded affirmative. “And Scott you lead Kira and Isaac and head North West.” Scott nodded as well. “Allison, you’ll come with me We’ll head straight North like we are now. If any of your members catch a scent or sign, have a wolf howl and the other two groups head over there immediately. You will wait there until we all reconvene to go from there.” He said, glancing between all of them. He then nodded and turned around, hearing everyone heading in their direction as Allison moved to his side.

“Just curious, how did you decide the groups?” Allison asked, walking noiselessly next to Derek, bow in hand, eyes alert even as she spoke. 

“Your father is the most experienced hunter. Scott the most able werewolf, aside from myself. You’re competent enough to work well with just me. Malia and Jackson’s attack approaches and thoughts complement each other. As do Isaac and Kira.” He shrugged. “These are the sorts of things I pay attention to in training. Who works best with who, who would be the best leader, and other things, so I can be ready at the drop of the hat for something like this.”

Allison nodded with a smile. “You know. You’ve shaped up to be a pretty good Alpha. We were worried there for a bit, but apparently there was nothing to be worried about. My dad even thinks you’re doing a great job. And that’s pretty big for him.” She grinned at Derek.

Derek felt himself flushing just a bit at the compliment. Who would have thought he’d ever live to see the day where two hunters compliment his Alpha abilities. He nodded a bit in recognition, but stayed quiet, letting his nose lead him, though so far he found nothing. 

It was actually a comfortable silence between them for a bit, before Allison spoke again.

“So.. you and Stiles?” She asked, smiling a bit and glancing at him quickly before focusing back on their surroundings.

Derek felt something flutter in his stomach and just nodded. “Yeah. Me and Stiles.” He replied as if that answered any question she could possibly ask, which she seemed to agree with the widening of her smile. She opened her mouth to say something else when they heard a howl.

They glanced at each other for a mere second before taking off toward the sound. Derek ran slower than normal, letting Allison keep up with him though he was impressed at how fast she was able to run and how agile she was jumping over fallen branches and rocks. 

“That’s Malia.” Derek said in surprise as he continued running through the brush and trees toward the east where the howl came from. 

Allison panted softly after a while, but they had caught up with Chris and his group relatively quickly and waited for Scott and his group to catch up. 

Derek could smell Natalie now, strongly. That wasn’t a good sign. That meant this was probably a trap. There was only a small chance that whoever took her was actually dumb enough to slip up now after how they’d been able to take her from a house full of werewolves. 

Chris nodded at Derek as if Derek had been speaking out loud. “You came to the same conclusion then?” He asked. “They’re expecting us. I moved around a bit, staking out the area, and there’s an abandoned building up ahead. I didn’t get close enough to get a good analysis on who or what is inside. There’s no one on the perimeter, but I think there are camera’s attached to the roof. I don’t think we’re in vision right now, unless there are more cameras out here as well. But I haven’t seen any, so they’d have to be very well hidden.” 

Derek nodded, brows furrowed as he thought about their strategy. He had just come to a conclusion when Scott showed up with his little group. “What’d we miss?” Scott asked, out of breath, with Kira on his back. He let her down panted a bit. 

“There’s a building with cameras on the roof.” Derek paraphrased. “I think one group of us should take the front, the other the back, and the last group stay out along the perimeter.” He glanced between the two groups. “Allison and I will take the front. Scott, your group should take the back. And Chris if you wouldn’t mind taking the perimeter. Since there are three of you, and you have better distance weapons than Kira.” 

Chris nodded and glanced at his group. “Let’s spread out, none of us are to get into the clearing, try to stay hidden, and keep your ears open.” He pulled out some ear pieces and connected them quickly, giving one to each member including those of the other groups. “To stay in touch. And to inform us humans if the wolves hear anything.” 

Malia huffed lightly as she put hers in. “I’m offended to be grouped with the wolves. I’m not a wolf.” She mumbled, but no one reacted to that, they knew she was actually glad to be considered one of the wolves, not seen as less. 

Derek nodded at Scott to lead his group along the perimeter. He waited for everyone to be in position before he gave the go ahead and started forward.

“Scott, you guys be stealthy and do your best to remain hidden up till you reach the back door.” He turned to look at Allison. “We’re going to be more visible, announcing our presence, so be ready for an attack.” 

They walked forward into the small clearing and toward the front door of the building. It was huge, larger than the Hale house, and Derek had his suspicions that there were underground rooms as well. He didn’t know it was here, which made him uneasy. He knew his woods well. And they weren’t that far out. But the building looked decrepit, like it had been there for decades at the very least. He kept all senses opened as they made it to the front door and knocked on the wooden door. He was surprised at how sturdy it actually was. 

Derek couldn’t hear anything inside and wondered if the place was sound proof. He also wondered if that was part of the building from the beginning or if it was an added feature. This was getting more and more strange. He chanced a glance at Allison just before the door opened. 

Suddenly Derek could hear inside. Not much, as it seamed any closed door blocked out sound from that room. But there were at least five people in the open area starting at the door. There was a man and a woman just like them. It was eerie how similar. The man was a werewolf, strong with dark hair and pale eyes. The woman was younger, and human, with dark wavy hair. Derek didn’t know if this was a coincidence or if they were in deep shit. 

The woman had her bow aimed at them with an arrow notched in place, a small smirk playing on her lips as Allison twitched her fingers, obviously longing to notch her own arrow, but was smart enough not to move.

Derek took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow. “Are we going to just stand here or are you going to move aside and take me to your leader?” Derek said, glancing between the two.

The girl smiled more. “Well you’re no fun at all, kitten. You just want to skip all the pleasantries I see.”

“Is this what you call pleasant?” Allison asked in return, face set in what Derek refers to as her crazy ‘I’m going to kill bitches’ face. Derek knows this face well, having had it aimed at him plenty of times in the past. 

The woman smirked. “Oh darling. Yes, this is me being pleasant. You don’t want to see me when I’m.. well.. not pleasant.” 

They stayed in silence a moment longer, apparently the man had no wish to speak at all. The man finally turned to lead the way, the woman nodding at them to go in front of her. They had no choice but to follow, headed downstairs he noticed, trying to take in as much as he could about their surroundings. He did notice that Natalie’s scent was stronger this way.

 

Scott POV

Scott listened to Derek, leading his team to the back and waiting a bit, taking in the setup. It’s been a while now that Derek has respected Scott and Scott in turn respected his alpha. Because Scott finally joined the pack a few years ago, completely.

Scott glanced at Isaac and Kira and then beckoned his head. They saw where the cameras were, and tried to skirt the field of view. The building didn’t have any cameras on the side of the house. So they stayed to the side until they reached the building. Scott then lead the way silently along the outer wall. They each climbed up the side of the porch and over the rail easily and silently before Scott reached the door. He quickly glanced at the other two before reaching for the door handle. Before his hand could touch the metal, the door swung open, a sword pointed in his face. He looked up to see a girl wielding them with hard eyebrows. 

After looking at the two men behind her, both werewolves, and both looking uncannily similar to Scott and Isaac He wouldn’t be surprised if the girl was half Korean and half Japanese just like Kira. His heart started racing. What the hell was the point of this? 

“Come along.” She practically snarled, sounding wolf-like even though she was obviously human. They apparently couldn’t get a kitsune doppelganger and so had to make do with human. 

Scott glanced took a deep breath and followed the two werewolves, who were both silent. It was almost eerie how quiet they were. He didn’t even chance a look at Isaac or Kira, just followed them down the stairs to what he guessed was the basement or cellar. He wondered if they were going to be locked up or what. At least they still had Chris, Malia, and Jackson out there. They could figure something out. They were taken down into a large room, the walls covered in mostly empty cages, except for two which now held Derek and Allison. 

Scott saw red, feeling his claws and fangs elongating. Derek shook his head at him and shifted his eyes to look at something. Scott followed suit, and saw more people standing there. Wolves that looked like Erica and Boyd. Humans that looked like Stiles, the Sheriff, Melissa, and Danny. This was getting beyond strange. He noticed a lack of anyone looking like Malia, Chris, or Jackson and felt something drop in his stomach even as each of them were prodded into cages by the point of a sword. Scott winced in pain as the sword slid into his flesh. He moved away instinctively and straight into a cage. He glanced at the others to see that they were treated the same, but unlike Isaac and Scott, Kira wasn’t healing. At least she was only poked in the arm, but still, it didn’t look good, the blood sliding down her arm. Kira didn’t seem to care, she just glared at the girl as the girl took her weapons and phone as they had done to all the others. Scott could hear the low growl coming from Derek. Derek hated when any of their humans were hurt. He didn’t like any of them getting hurt but got even more protective of the humans. Scott didn’t blame him, since he felt the same way.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything when the door opened again, emitting Chris, Malia, and Jackon, all looking worse for the wear. They obviously fought out there in the open, no one would have had the advantage. Scott was glad to notice that the male hunter didn’t look any better than Chris did. In fact he looked like he was attacked by a wolf as well, rather than just human weapons like Chris. Scott approved, of whichever wolf went to the aid of their human. He also had a gun wound in the shoulder which was going to be nasty. Chris seemed to have his leg grazed, and some bruising from a punch or two. Apparently getting look alikes doesn’t always mean someone with the same skill. The guy obviously couldn’t aim worth shit. 

Scott processed that. That meant that the other humans probably only knew how to hold the weapons they handled. Scott cursed internally. Kira could have taken the girl and Allison hers. And the wolves, well that would be a toss-up since Scott couldn’t tell how skilled they were. But this knowledge would definitely come in handy if they were going to get out of here. He also noticed a lack of a leader, and a lack of werewolves speaking. That was also something that would have to be addressed. 

Anyone who didn’t have a doppelganger in a cage moved out of the room once everyone was in cages. Scott realized they were not only locked up but were going to be babysat to make sure no one escaped. This was hopeless.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This fic follows the canon through season two. I took the Nemeton from season three, but none of the events surrounding it or ideas from the show even.. so yeah...

Stiles POV

Stiles followed Deaton outside, a bit warily. He had no idea what to expect and honestly he was still having a hard time believing that he could possess any sort of power. And even if he did, he didn’t believe himself capable of wielding it. But then again, he’d do anything for his daughter, and this wasn’t an exception. If his daughter’s safety relied on this, he’d be the best and most powerful spark anyone had ever seen.

He felt his dad squeeze his shoulder once while they were walking before losing the gentle touch. That was another thing. He had his dad, his dad who believed Stiles could do anything. Even after all the trust issues years ago, he still believed in Stiles more than Stiles thought possible. 

Deaton lead him through the trees a bit. It actually felt like they had walked forever but soon they found themselves in a small clearing, well what is sort of a clearing now, with a large tree stump in the center. The stump looks dead and Stiles wonders why this was the chosen place for Deaton’s teaching, but he had enough on his mind and knew Deaton probably wouldn’t answer anyway, so for once kept his mouth shut. 

Deaton moved to stand on the stump, before sitting and motioning for Stiles to sit across from him, which he did, his dad following to sit next to him within reaching distance. 

Deaton gave a small smile. “This is a sacred place, full of magic, though it is in hibernation much like your spark. I feel that the two of you will work well to aid each other.” 

Stiles blinked slowly. “This place? Like the whole lot of trees and forest or like this particular dead tree stump? Are you playing with me old man? Because if all of this is a joke I swear I’ll…” Stiles cut off with the raising of Deaton’s hand. 

“This tree was once a powerful tree. It’s called a Nemeton. I’m sure you’ve come across it in some of your research. It was cut down many years ago. I can’t tell you exactly why, but probably done in fear of its powers. You can help it grow, just as it may help free you. Now. I think you should close your eyes and just try to feel the stump, feel the roots, feel as much of the ground as you can.”

Stiles thought this was ridiculous but didn’t say anything more. He shut his eyes and tried to focus, sitting cross-legged. He was certain nothing was going to come of this, except that he’d end up looking stupid. Though he supposed he did enough of that without any help. 

“Stop moving Stiles.” Deaton’s voice interrupted Stiles’ thoughts, making Stiles aware that his knee was bouncing lightly. He sighed and tried to focus on that, but he was still taken up with agitation. His child was missing, Derek and the rest of the pack were in danger, and he was supposed to sit here and think about nothing and do nothing. 

A hand rested on Stiles’ knee, making Stiles look up and see his father looking at him with a soft expression. “You can do this Stiles. For Natalie and… and for your mom.” He breathed, voice cracking just a bit. “Think about them.” He said softly.

Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded, closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath. He could do this for the two most important women in his life. He could do this. He focused on the feeling of the wood beneath him. He was sitting on wood. The strange thing he noticed was that it wasn’t rough like one would expect a tree stump to be. No. It was smooth. He laid his hand palm down on the trunk, moving it slowly and feeling the smooth surface like it had been polished. 

He took another deep breath and tried to focus further on it, how it felt hollow though he knew it wasn’t. It was cold, smooth, empty. It was dead. He could feel the death coming from the tree. He squeezed his eyes even further shut as he focused, following the feeling down the stump and into the roots, feeling a soft hum coming from way beneath the dirt. The magic. He could feel it stirring, reaching for him. He tugged at it, pulling hard. Nothing happened. 

He focused on his dad’s hand on his knee for a moment, how his father wouldn’t push him to do anything, but coax him, encourage him. That’s what he needed to do. 

He felt for the magic again, and let his own feelings brush against it, a light encouragement. He didn’t tug, just caressed the magic with what he realized were tiny waves of his own magic. The magic coaxed each other out, using each other for its own strength.

“That’s it.” He heard Deaton’s voice, almost felt it in the air, brushing against the skin of his ear. 

He didn’t reply, instead feeling the strands of magic pulling at each other getting stronger. He could feel something in himself cracking, but it didn’t scare him, didn’t feel bad, it felt like something was pushing out, freeing itself and in doing so, pulling the magic of the tree with it. He couldn’t focus anymore. It was no longer him doing anything, just the energy of the magic pulling together, working on its own, merely using Stiles body and the body of the tree stump as conductors and containers. 

Stiles was vaguely aware of his dad gasping softly, but couldn’t move or open his eyes or anything. He just felt everything rushing through him, until it felt like he was glowing, power pushing through him, pushing out of him, and into him from the tree until there was nowhere for it to go any longer, and suddenly stopped moving, stopped flowing. 

He opened his eyes and his dad gasped again. “Holy hell kid.” Stiles blinked slowly, unable to see anything for a moment, everything seemed way too bright before fading back to normal. 

“What?” He asked, looking at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he felt hyperaware of everything, the wind, the trees, the ground. He felt discombobulated and confused, oversensitive. Then he slowly felt the magic simmering inside of him, followed by the magic of the stump below him, humming softly and then finally he noticed the shoot poking out from the center of the stump. It was already half a foot tall. The magic urging the tree to grow. 

“Your eyes…” His dad started, causing Stiles to turn to him. 

“What’s wrong with my eyes?” He asked, worry and intrigue in his voice. “Please tell me they get all awesome like the wolves and Kira and stuff? I want epic eyes too!” He said with a grin. 

John rolled his eyes. “Well they went completely white, pupil and all for a moment there, but then they faded to a bright green. But they’re normal now.”

Stiles fist pumped in the air. “Yes! I got doubly awesome eyes!” He said excitedly, before coming back to the moment and the importance of what he had been doing. He glanced back at Deaton who just had a knowing smile on his face. He nodded at Stiles. “Right. So. What can I do? Am I ready? Can I get to Natalie now?” He asked eagerly.

Deaton stood up. “Not quite. You have a lot to learn, but I think I have just a couple lessons to teach you before you can save Natalie. It shouldn’t take too long, since you’ve already shown yourself an incredibly fast learner. And it’s been a part of you your whole life, you just have to use it now.”

Stiles nodded and stood as well. “Alright. So what first.” Deaton stepped off the stump and led the way, stopping when he reached the edge of the small clearing. 

Stiles followed behind him with his dad next to him. He could feel a strange flow of power around him, stronger at the ground. He looked down and realized that with each step he took plants grew around his feet and where his feet had been. His eyes widened. “I’m Layla!” He shouted in excitement, fist pumping again. 

His dad raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles gaped. “From Sky high? That movie I forced you to watch a while back with a super hero high school and… nevermind. You’re hopeless.” Stiles muttered, shaking his head, but still smiling.

Deaton looked slightly amused but didn’t comment on the movie. “Well, as happy as you may be that you can do that. You need to be able to control it. You can’t be causing plants to grow everywhere you are. And..” He looked up pointedly to the trees where a few birds and squirrels were resting, looking down at him. “Like I said, you are connected to nature, they sense you as you can sense them if you try, but you need to reign in your power. That is the first lesson. Be able to hold your magic in you, without letting any seep out without doing so purposefully.”

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Course. No problem.” He focused on his magic and felt for it. He jumped aside when a small tree sprouted from the ground almost as tall as Stiles. “Fuck! Woah! That was sick dude!” He said before smiling sheepishly and focusing again, this time pulling back his magic, calling it into himself. He didn’t know how he knew what to do, but it felt like it was second nature to him. He took a few more steps and nothing new sprouted from the ground. It didn’t take long for the animals to spread out once again, going back to their own business, though some still seemed curious at times. Stiles thought that was pretty awesome. He’d definitely have to practice with that.

John reached over to Stiles shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’m so proud of you son. Your mom… she’d be so proud of you.” He said softly, smiling at Stiles, even though stiles could tell his eyes were slightly wet. 

Stiles turned and pulled him into a hug. “She’d be proud of you too dad. You’re the best father I could have possibly asked for.”

John gave him another smile before walking with him again back toward the house. Stiles had to pull back his magic a few times as they walked and he started to lose it again, watching a few flowers sprout or a squirrel run up to him. He felt pretty strong when he made it to the house though and looked to Deaton. 

Deaton nodded. “Last thing to make sure you’re in control of your magic before you search for Natalie and the others. I believe you have the ability now to wake Boyd and Erica.” 

Stiles eyes widened. “Really?” He asked. He had to admit it was thrilling for him to be able to help the pack. For years he’s felt so helpless. Yeah, he did research and found out things, but whenever someone was really in trouble he was pushed aside as a weak human, and the only human who was really looked upon as weak. The others all had something that made them powerful in their own way and able to handle a fight. Now Stiles had his own ability, now he could hold his own in a fight and that felt amazing. Though honestly he was feeling excited that he’d be able to push around whoever the hell it was that dared to touch his daughter. And if they touched Derek or any of the others… well they’d be sorry. 

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Let’s do this.” He said, popping his neck and heading upstairs to the room where they were laid with Melissa and Danny and Lydia watching over them. 

Stiles moved over to them and then looked at Deaton again. “What do I do?” He asked. 

Deaton shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. Your powers and abilities are different than mine, but from what Claudia has told me. When you feel them, they will either feel like a hollow vessel with very little life which you’ll need to bring back into their body fully, or else the opposite, pulling something dark out of them. I think you’ll know what to do instinctually.”

Stiles nodded, remembering how the Nemeton had felt and moved to place his hands on Erica’s shoulders. He could feel a lot of life, which was good, very good. He was relieved by that, and by the fact that he could recognize what it was he felt. He searched through her body and found it in her mind, a darkness, holding her mind closed while her body lived on. He gripped it tight. He could already feel that this wasn’t going to be a coaxing thing, but something he needed to pull out. He focused his energy on it and tugged, feeling it give after a moment. It felt strange, like he was pulling a starfish off of a rock, but wasn’t quite as hard as that would have been. He pulled back panting, feeling himself focus back outside of her, and seeing her looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Since when have you had green eyes?” She asked.

Stiles beamed at her and hugged her. “You’re okay!” He said as he heard the others behind him giving sighs of relief. “It’s nothing. I’m just awesome now and we’re going to go save Natalie once I wake up Boyd.” Stiles said, watching terror flicker in Erica’s eyes for a moment.

“Natalie. Oh my god. Stiles they..” 

He nodded. “I know. It’s okay. We’ll get them. They’re not expecting me, I’m sure of it.”

He then moved over to Boyd and did the same, though he found it harder this time and when it finally gave way, he sat back, panting heavily and wiping sweat off his brow, as Erica hugged Boyd. 

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at Deaton. “So?” 

Deaton nodded. “You’re as ready as you’re going to be. After this is all over and done, I do encourage you to practice and work on your abilities but for now, you have the power to handle the situation and Natalie can’t be hurt by anything you do if you lose control. It’s in the spark blood bond. You cannot harm your kin.” 

Stiles found that helpful and nodded. He didn’t have to worry about hurting Natalie. Just any of the others. He could handle this though. 

“Who’s coming with me?” He asked looking at everyone there. 

Erica gave a light snarl. “I’m going to get those bitches back. I didn’t even get a chance to see who was there before Boyd and I were passing out. You better believe we’re going with you.” Boyd nodded.

John checked to make sure he had his guns on him and at least one of them had bullets with wolfsbane. Danny grabbed his laptop and tucked it into his bag looking up at Stiles, “In case there’s security or anything. I could take it out in moments.” 

Melissa grabbed her extra packed first aid kit, nodding at him. Stiles grinned and moved to get some mountain ash and other weapon’s they might need, handing them out and leading the way, tapping into the energy of the earth and feeling the connection form with his daughter, the pulse almost shocking him as he started following it.

“It’s not too far. Let’s do this.”


	15. Chapter 15

Allison POV

Allison sat in her cage, getting tired of standing and not seeing the point anyway. They were all locked up. She didn’t know how they would get out of this one. Hopefully Stiles would be able to do something. But Allison wasn’t going to sit by and just be a damsel in distress either. They needed to figure out their enemies’ weakness. So Allison sat, trying to get comfortable, staying quiet as she observed her enemies. 

The wolves all stood at the back against the wall, not moving. Allison also noticed that none of them had said even a word. That was interesting. They were letting the human’s do all the work. 

She turned her attention to the humans. Her father’s doppelganger was sitting on the floor, slouched up against the door with his shirt off and pressed against his wound. That was interesting too. He was still here, and there was no medic sent to him. His expression flickered between pain, worry, and acceptance. No one would be coming to help him. Their leader was brutal then. If they failed, they suffered. Not that he failed necessarily, but then again he would have if he didn’t have the wolves with him, she was sure. So her dad could take him. That was good to know, plus they were down one enemy. He wouldn’t be able to fight at all.

The two chicks walked back and forth, her own look alike smirking at each of them in turn, and Kira’s not looking to give a fuck about anything. What were their weaknesses?

“So. What’s the deal here? And why are the wolves all sulking at the back?” Allison asked, deciding it was time to get them talking and let them reveal things without even realizing it. 

The Allison doppelganger smirked. “That’s all they’re good for. Didn’t you know? And the deal is, that you get to stay in there until the boss decides what to do with you all.”

Allison nodded. “So you’re just used as jail guards? You must not be so important.”

The girl almost snarled at her. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. All you are is a pretty face.” 

Allison chuckled and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. “And you’re supposed to be me, so what does that make you?” She asked.

The girl turned to glare at her and opened her mouth to say something when the Kira girl placed a rough hand on her shoulder. “Leave it. She’s just trying to rile you up.” She moved her sword a bit and slashed through the other girls pants. Allison’s eyebrows shot up as her doppelganger shoved at the other girl with her free arm. “What the hell?!” 

Kira’s girl rolled her eyes. “I didn’t even cut you. Stop whining like a little bitch.” She muttered, getting a better grip on her sword. 

Allison glanced at the others and they seemed to realize what she did. That girl didn’t know how to use that weapon. Kira looked pissed, no doubt because she could have taken her. Allison glanced at her own doppelganger again. 

“Aren’t you going to shoot her? I mean she could have killed you after all. You should probably show her who’s boss.” Allison said, smiling sweetly and innocently.

The girl did exactly as Allison expected and turned the bow to point at her. She could feel the hackles rising from her wolf pack members, and her father for that matter. But she knew that only her and her dad realized that the girl didn’t know much about archery. Sure she held the bow alright, and she could probably shoot the arrow, but the way she reached for the arrow and the way she notched it in place, well it proved she wasn’t used to it, didn’t know the weapon like Allison knew her own bow, and honestly, Allison could tell if she shot the arrow, it’d probably miss Allison completely. 

Allison grinned, everything was coming together. They could handle the group. They just needed to get out of here first. That was going to be the harder part. She hummed lightly and looked back up to the wolves against the wall, glancing at the Derek shaped one. 

“Are you an alpha like Derek?” She asked curiously. “Or are you a beta, or even an omega picked up by your boss. How does your boss treat you anyway? Good, I hope? For what you’re willing to do for them.”

The man didn’t even look up from where his gaze laid on the floor. That was interesting. Was Allison even ranked above him though she was a prisoner, just because she was human? Or was it merely because he didn’t have orders to move or talk or anything else.

“Shut your mouth, smart ass.” Kira’s girl spoke again, glaring at her, even as Allison’s girl continued pointing her arrow just a bit to Allison’s right. 

Derek spoke this time, to his own look alike. “Why do you work with people who think so little of you?” He snarled. “You let them push you around like you’re animals!”

All the wolves looked up at him at that, something like pain in their eyes before they glanced back to the ground. So they were allowed to look wolves in the eyes but still didn’t speak. 

Allison’s girl turned the arrow in Derek’s direction. At least this time it seemed she might hit an arm at least. Allison smirked a bit. “You don’t like us talking to them. Why? Because you don’t like us talking to them like they’re people? Which they are? Or you don’t want them to realize that there are decent people out there that don’t care that they’re werewolves, in fact there are benefits to being such.” Allison said, watching the wolves shift a bit, but still not looking her in the eye. “Why don’t you let them speak?” 

Allison’s girl let out an ugly laugh and lowered her bow as she looked back at Allison. “Even if they wanted to talk, they couldn’t. Wolves don’t deserve that ability.”

That took a moment to sink in before Allison’s eyes were widening and her own packmates were growling lowly. “You’re sicker than I thought. What’d you do? Cut out their voice boxes?”

The girl laughed again. “I didn’t. I don’t like to get my hands dirty. But it turns out they can’t regenerate it once it’s removed.” The other girl slapped her shoulder. 

“Shut up!” She glared at her. “Stop talking to them.” She said, aware that the girl was giving Allison exactly what she needed, information. 

Scott fumed in the cage next to her. “What the hell. Run! Get out of here! You don’t have to follow them around! Get out of here!” The wolves looked up again, emotions flickering in their eyes again. 

Now it was kira’s turn to speak. Sweet Kira. Kira shook her head, a tear sliding down her cheek, whether from pain in her arm, or pain of what was done to the wolves, Allison didn’t know. “You should go. You could be free of them. They’re just using you. You’re worth so much more than this. You’re wolves. You’re stronger than they could ever imagine being.” She spoke quietly, but finally Isaac’s doppelganger lifted his eyes to look at Kira, making eye contact with a human for the first time. 

Allison’s girl turned around and pointed the arrow at him, though it seemed to be more directed at Scott’s wolf next to him. “Never. Look. At. A. Human. You’re not worth that, you fucking piece of shi…” Malia’s look alike had her claws in the girl’s throat in a second, even as Allison's girl shot the arrow, hitting Scott’s doppelganger right in the chest. He dropped immediately to his knees, growling in pain as the other wolves suddenly stood straighter. The Malia wolf ripped out the girl’s throat without hesitation before dropping the body like a doll. 

Kira’s look alike held her sword out toward them, even as they approached her. Derek’s doppelganger moved to grab the extra two swords, Kira’s weapons, as Isaac’s wolf moved to flip a switch, turning off electricity on the cages. Allison hadn’t even realized it was ever turned on, though it made sense as to why the wolves hadn’t even tried to escape, they could probably hear the buzz of electricity. And Kira, well she probably wasn’t too eager to work with electricity again after that morning. 

Derek’s wolf moved over and yanked the door off of Kira’s cage, handing her the swords as Allison’s pack of wolves started ripping off their own doors. Scott reached her door first, as Isaac reached Chris’s door. 

The other wolves had stepped away from Kira’s look alike as Kira stepped toward her, wielding her own weapons. Even with her hurt arm she was a fucking badass. Allison grinned and moved to grab her own bow and arrows. “Thanks.” She told the wolves, only to get a nod in return. 

Kira had taken the other girl down in mere seconds, holding a sword against her chest. 

Derek growled at the girl. “Who do you work for?” 

The girl spit up at him. “I don’t talk to wolves, you beast.” She glared at him.

Kira pushed the sword deeper into her chest, letting the skin cut just barely. She wouldn’t kill her, Allison knew that, but that didn’t mean she was a pushover either. 

The girl just continued glaring at them. Derek shook his head. “We don’t have time for this.” He moved, pushing Kira away gently and lifting the girl, tossing her easily against the wall. The bang of her head hitting the wall echoed around the room a bit, even as the girl dropped to the floor unconscious. 

The doppelganger wolves moved over to the Scott one, pulling out the arrow quickly. But it had wolfsbane and was too close to his heart to do anything about it. The poison had already reached his heart. He curled in on himself as he howled in pain, causing everyone to stare at him with pain in their own expressions. Allison moved to Scott, leaning into him, unable to imagine if that had been him.

Derek moved first, breaking the moment. Allison didn’t blame him. She didn’t particularly want to watch the wolf die. Derek moved to the second door. “She’s down here somewhere.” He insisted, trying to open the door only to find it locked. He banged against it, trying to break down the door. That didn’t seem to be working either.

Allison moved forward. “Here, let me try.” She pulled a paperclip out of her bra that she kept there for just these occasions and set to trying to unlock the door. It didn’t take long before it clicked open. Scott beamed at her making her heart flutter as it usually did. Derek pushed open the door and led the way into the hall. They walked down the way until the hall opened up into a bigger room. Allison became aware first of the tensing of the werewolves, and then the sound of a baby crying, coming from behind one of the doors in the new large room they entered. 

Derek walked purposefully forward and ripped the door off its hinges, tossing it aside to find Gerard standing in the middle of the room, holding a crying baby, with more people standing around him, all wielding weapons, and actually looking competent. 

Gerard smiled at them sickly. “You’ve found us, just as I predicted. Oh well. The rest of your pack will be ambushed outside and taken care of, and you all can watch the process if you like, as I take everything from this baby girl. But hey, if you all cooperate, I’ll leave her alive at the end. I’m not a monster after all. Though most of you will have to go.” He said, calmly, glancing down at the baby, completely unafraid of the pack in front of him. 

He glanced back up with a smile. “Oh. And how did you like the pack I had created to meet you all? You see. I wanted to show you just how much I know about you. In fact, I knew that this baby, whatever her name is, was a spark before you did. Interesting isn’t it. And I know Stiles was a spark, but his mother put an end to that. So, once I get this girl’s powers. I will be unstoppable. And most of you dead.” 

Derek growled and stepped forward, only for Gerard to raise a hand and for him to be shot in the arm with a bullet, letting out a howl, eyes flashing red, and fangs elongating. 

Gerard held up the child as she reached out for Derek, “Da! Da!” She cried, squirming in Gerard’s arms, as one man stepped forward with a knife aimed at the baby. “Now. You don’t want to get her hurt, do you?” He said, stopping the pack from attacking, and causing them all to hold their breath in fear for the child’s life. 

This man was her grandfather. This sick, morbid, sadistic man was related to her. It made her want to vomit, that or shoot him in the heart. But the man just smiled, even as they felt a wind flow past them all, completely confused as to what that could be. What the hell was going on?


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles POV

Stiles felt almost like the wind was leading him, pushing him along. He didn’t really know where he was headed, just felt something, some sort of pull and followed it. He didn’t want to waste any more time wondering if this was the right direction or what they were going to do when they got there. No. They could figure that out when they got there.

Stiles could feel them getting closer. He could see that the trees started to thin out ahead of them, so he stopped and looked at Danny. “Can you check to see if there are cameras?” He asked.

Danny nodded and took out his computer, complete with his own wifi hookup. He messed around for a bit before nodding. “Yeah. I can hack the system in a minute, they’re all wireless so it will be easy to steal the connection.” He said, messing with the cameras and their feed. Finally he looked up with a smile. “Done. They won’t see us coming.” He ensured Stiles.

Stiles nodded, too much adrenaline and worry to smile. He waited for Danny to put his computer away before they headed to the edge of the woods. 

“There are other wolves out here. I think they caught our scent and our movements. There are humans with them too.” Erica said, listening closely. 

Stiles nodded, and they all just turned around, backs to each other as they waited. A group enclosed them quickly. Stiles eyes widened as he glanced at the few he could see, someone who looked like him, Danny, and Erica. “What the bloody fuck?” He asked out loud, hearing a murmur from the others which probably meant they agreed and that these weren’t the only look alikes. 

John sighed. “Whoever we’re up against knows what they’re doing. They want to show us how much they know about us.” Stiles looked at his own look alike. 

“Erica. Is that me person human or?” He asked warily. He wasn’t ready to take on another spark, particularly if they’d known they were a spark for longer than a day.

“Yep. Only humans and wolves here.” She assured him, with a bit of a smile in her voice. This Stiles could handle. The him person thing raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not going to win this. You might as well give up now. Maybe some of you will even be left alive.” 

Stiles grinned at him. “It’s funny how you think you have the drop on us. But see. We have a secret.” He said, leaning in and whispering, though knowing everyone here could hear him. He let go of a bit of magic, directing it toward him and felt a heavy breeze pick up around them. None of them seemed worried, but then wind wasn’t unnatural. 

He just smiled more, letting go of more magic, remembering the scene from Sky High with Layla and smiling, pulling at his magic, encouraging plants to grow, and watching as vines wrapped their way around each of the enemies. Their eyes widened, which was amusing at least.

Of course that didn’t hold the wolves for long as they pulled free, snapping vines and staring at them in wonder. Erica and Boyd look alikes, staring at them, unsure of what to do. They obviously were out matched. The weapons their humans had held were all on the ground now, dropped. 

Erica raised a brow at the look alikes. “I suggest you do what’s smart and skedaddle. Unless you really want to fight all of us?”

The wolves looked conflicted, before all four wolves tilted their head, obviously listening for something. “We’ve got company.” Boyd spoke. It didn’t take long before they were approached by more wolves, more look alikes, which scared Stiles. Why weren’t they with the others? Were the others okay?

Stiles raised a brow. “We can take you too, if you’re going to fight.” He said, looking at them. He noticed that the one that looked like Isaac was holding one that looked like Scott. Stiles stomach turned. He didn’t look alive. Isaac doppelganger looked a bit wary but shook his head, glancing at the Boyd and Erica wolves, and motioning with his head.

Stiles frowned. “Why don’t you speak?” He asked, not quite sure what he felt for these wolves, but they didn’t look threatening, and one of their own was dead. Stiles noticed they seemed to be fleeing. 

Isaac doppelganger shrugged, while the Boyd wolf motioned at their throat. Stiles frowned. Were they slaves? Forced to work with the humans.

Danny’s look alike flailed in his vines. “Get us down from here you animals!” He called at them, getting an unimpressed glance from the Derek wolf. 

Stiles bit his lips. “You’re not really with them, are you?” He asked, needing reassurance. They shook their heads. Malia’s lookalike pointed at the humans in the vines and then at Scott, eyes flashing. 

Stiles suddenly understood and felt the anger inside him flare at that. He nodded slowly. “Hang on.” He said. “I’m going to see if I can do anything about your voices. I doubt I can do anything about the dead.. I’m sorry..” He added, before closing his eyes and focusing on the wolves. He could tell something was missing, but it wasn’t like they had a darkness or their light was being smothered. Then again he could grow plants, why not grow voice boxes? 

So he tried, latching his magic to their throats, each of them. He could feel them all flinch meaning they could feel it. He let his magic flow in, adding to their wolf abilities. And could feel them regenerating their voice boxes. Stiles pulled back when finished. “Well?” He asked, looking at them eagerly.

The Isaac wolf cleared his throat. “Thanks.” He breathed, voice broken and hoarse, but still there. The other wolves looked elated, glad to have their voices back, all muttering their thanks. “The other’s broke out” Isaac’s wolf added. “Your pack. They went to head on Gerard.”

Stiles felt something cold drape over him. “Gerard Argent?” He asked, almost whispering. That was bad. That was terrible. The others nodded. 

Malia’s wolf spoke next “There’s at least twenty humans in there with him, and they have the baby. Your baby by the smell of it. They probably have the upper hand. But..” She glanced around at the vines. “I think you’ll do fine. We can come with you…” She said, sounding hesitant.

John spoke, shaking his head. “You guys have been through enough. Go home. Where ever that may be.” They nodded, seemingly relieved, murmuring their thanks once more before heading out together.

Stiles took a deep breath. “Let’s go get the monster.” He muttered, heading out, ignoring everything from the hanging humans as they had been doing.

Stiles led the way, following the feel of his daughter, into the house and down the stairs. They made their way through the room with the girls' bodies, and just as they opened the door, Stiles heard a howl of pain. He knew it was one of their own, as the other wolves had all gone. He glanced at Erica and Boyd.

“Derek.” Boyd replied quietly. Stiles felt anger surge through him, felt a wind brush past them all, flinging the door open and leading the way toward their pack and his child. 

The group hurried down the hall and stopped when they saw the commotion, when Stiles eyes focused on his daughter, his baby with a knife aimed toward her. He saw red. “You sick bastard.” He snarled.

Eyes immediately fell upon them. He didn’t care. He glared at Gerard. “Defeating you once wasn’t enough?” He asked, anger in his voice. “This time you decided to use a baby. A defenseless child?” His eyes were hard.

Gerard laughed. “Your backup looks a little week.” He said, looking at Derek. “Sending in the humans. And oh. Two more wolves.” He said, glancing at Erica and Boyd, with just a flash of uncertainty.

Stiles grinned. “You know. You praise yourself on knowing all about us. Hell you even knew my kid was a spark before I did. But here you are underestimating me. Did you really think I’d just stay behind and be idle when my child was in danger?”

He raised a hand, glaring at the knife that was too close to his daughter for comfort and feeling the heavy breeze almost pushing at each of them as it flew by and took the knife with it, throwing it toward the other men surrounding them, ducking out of the way.

Stiles smiled at the flash of worry in Gerard’s eyes. “You didn’t know I could get my magic back did you? Well I did. So I suggest you hand the baby over now.”

Natalie squirmed more. “Da!” She cried, reaching for him now. 

Gerard stood straighter. “We still have the upper hand. I have more men.” 

Stiles shook his head. “Yes. But see, it’s the quality that matters. And anyone on your side has to be weak, pathetic, sick bastards, just like you.” He said. This time he could feel his eyes flashing, that was new. 

 

Gerard, pulled Natalie to himself, using her as a shield no doubt. “I also have the child, who you put in danger if you try anything.”

Stiles’ eyes harden. “Every time you threaten my daughter, you make things worse for yourself.” He spit out, feeling the magic boiling under his skin. He barely glanced at Derek. “Take everyone and get out.” He said to him.

Derek glared at him. “Not a chance.” He ground out.

Stiles shook his head. “Derek. Now. I can’t hold back much longer and I wont be able to try and protect everyone at once.” He said, Natalie couldn’t be hurt by him, that much he knew, but the rest of the pack was in danger if he exploded in magic.

John moved forward to put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Come on son, He’s got this. They’ll be okay.” 

The pack slowly filtered out, leaving Derek with John trying to urge him out. “No. I’m staying.”

Stiles glared at him now. “Dammit Derek. You need to have your arm looked at. I can tell you’re bleeding and that probably means there’s wolfsbane in there and I can’t worry about keeping you safe. Please. Please Der..” He almost pleaded. 

Derek glanced at him once more before nodding and pushing forward to kiss him deeply before stepping back. “Come back to me or so help me Stiles…” He muttered, turning and leaving. John gripped his shoulder once, nodding at him before heading out as well. Stiles waited until he couldn’t feel them any longer.

Gerard laughed. “Oh look at you. You really think you can take us now? You and all your lonesome?” He shook his head. “Guess we just have to get rid of you first.” He glanced at his men and nodded.

Several bullets and arrows were shot toward him at once, but Stiles was barely aware of that, he let his magic take over, let it take control of him, burst out from him. A powerful wind circled him, and suddenly he saw nothing but bright light and knew that his eyes would be pure white like his dad had said they were once before. He let his magic push out all the darkness, push it all away from him, away from his baby, a glow of light amidst the dark. He honestly wasn’t sure what was happening, what it looked like, but he felt the light moving closer, and instinctively opened his arms to catch his child, holding her close as he ignored the cries and curses from around him, the shaking of the ground and building surrounding them.

He let his magic push him away from the darkness, let his wind guide him through the building and out, just outside to his pack. The light finally faded, just in time for him to watch the building he just escaped collapse in on itself. 

Stiles blinked quickly before glancing around at his pack who all looked shocked. “Is everyone here? Everyone alright?” They nodded. 

Melissa sighed. “Now Derek, will you let me heal you, now that they’re safe?” She asked. Stiles glanced around and noticed a bandage on Kira.

Derek moved to them, and wrapped his arms around Stiles and Natalie. Stiles leaned into him, burying his face in his neck. Natalie had stopped crying, and was cling to Stiles, happy to have them both near her, Stiles knew.

Derek leaned down and kissed her forehead. “She called me da… before you showed up.” He said softly, almost worriedly as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles grinned. “Well, of course she did.” He said softly. “You practically are her.. other dad.. I mean.. if you.. you know.. I mean not that we have to go that fast or anything, or that I would hold you to what was said before this whole mess, or that I expect anything. Just..”

Derek smiled a bit at him. “Stiles.” 

Stiles glanced up. “Yeah?”

“Shut up.” He said around a laugh, leaning in to kiss him gently. Stiles sighed into his mouth.

“Good. Now. Get over there and let Melissa take care of you.” He said, trying to put force into his voice. 

Derek just rolled his eyes and moved over to Melissa. Stiles smiled a bit. Everyone was okay. Natalie was okay. He held her tightly, kissing all over her face until she was giggling. The others approached one by one to give her hugs and kisses, but Stiles didn’t let go of her. It was too soon. He was too close to losing her. Finally when they had all hugged her and welcomed her back, and Derek had healed over, they headed home. 

At least Stiles hoped he’d be able to call the hale house home sometime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles was quiet as they headed back to the Hale house, just holding Natalie close. She had fallen asleep when they were almost back to the house. Stiles didn’t blame her. She was probably exhausted from everything that happened that day, and she had Stiles holding her close to his chest and nuzzling her neck, and Derek patting her hair every once in a while like he couldn’t stand to not be touching her for too long.

As soon as they got to the house, everyone paused outside, as if deciding whether or not they’d be staying or leaving. The sheriff ran a hand through his hair. “I have an early morning tomorrow so I should get going. Stiles, you coming?” He asked.

Stiles bit his lip and glanced between his dad and Derek. He wanted to stay but he didn’t want to assume. 

Derek shook his head quickly. “No. He’s staying.” He said, wrapping an arm around his waist and making Stiles smile softly at him. 

Stiles nodded to his father. “Yeah, I’ll stay here. Thanks though.” He moved forward to hug his father around Natalie. “Though Derek.. you should.. we should follow my dad home.. and pick a couple things.. Is that okay?” He asked, blushing lightly.

Derek furrowed his brow but nodded. “I don’t know what we could possibly need right this minute, but yeah. Anything you need.” He said, causing Stiles to smile brightly at him and deciding he’d definitely do anything to keep that smile on his face.

Everyone slowly got into their own cars, leaving the lot one car at a time. Lastly Derek and Stiles got in the Camaro, buckling Natalie up in her seat. They stayed silent all the way to Stiles home. Stiles didn’t know what to say, there was so much that happened in the last day or two. He just wanted to sleep, but he had to show Derek something first. 

Derek parked right next to the cruiser and waited in the car as Stiles ran upstairs to get what he needed.

He returned with his pillow and something inside the case that he seemed to be trying to hide. Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles just blushed and shook his head. “I’ll show you when we get home.” That made Derek pause, too scared to hope that Stiles meant it. He wasn’t quite ready to ask, if Stiles would be his, if Stiles would move in, if they could be a family.

Derek got Natalie out of the car when they returned home and followed Stiles upstairs. Stiles waved at Derek’s bed for Derek to lay Natalie down. Neither one of them were going to have her in a separate room for a while now, not until Stiles got his energy back and could add protections to the house and the trauma from the day was lessened a bit. 

Stiles sat on the bed next to Derek, both sitting at the edge. Stiles stared at his pillow for a bit before finally pulling out a magazine and setting aside his pillow.

Derek’s eyebrows rose as he saw the porn magazine. “That’s what you needed so badly?” He asked confused and amused.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I kept it in here so you wouldn’t find it. I didn’t think you’d be interested in my porn stash.” He said as if it was obvious. He pulled out a laminated sheet of paper and handed it to Derek, intently watching his face as Derek read.

Derek frowned as he took the paper. He could tell immediately that it was a birth certificate and after reading the first name, knew it was Natalie’s. But he couldn’t understand why Stiles would have hidden it from him, or why it was so important that he see it now. But then he read the name more thoroughly and his eyes widened as he put the name in order in his head. Natalie Claudia Talia Stilinski. He named her after Derek’s mom as well as his own mom. Derek couldn’t breathe for a moment. This wasn’t something you did just at the spur of a moment. It was obviously important to Stiles that Natalie had all those names and suddenly Derek understood completely. Stiles was just as in love with him as he was with Stiles. That was the only possible explanation. He looked up, feeling his heart in his eyes as he looked at Stiles. “Stiles?” He whispered.

Stiles smiled softly at him, light blush still dusting his cheeks. “I.. I knew you’d realize.. how I felt if you saw that, but I couldn’t just not.. name her that, you know? I wanted.. I wanted you to be a part of her, even in the smallest way.” He whispered, eyes sliding down to his hands in his lap. 

He slowly looked up again as he felt Derek’s hand on his jaw tenderly lifting Stiles’ head. “I understand.” He whispered, leaning in slowly to brush their lips together. “I love you Stiles. I.. I wanted to tell you so many times before.” He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Stiles’ so he could feel their breaths mingling. “That day.. after you slept in my bed. I was going to tell you when you came back after work, but.. you never came back.” He whispered, heart tight.

Stiles furrowed his brows. “You.. I was afraid. I didn’t think.. I thought I was reading too much into things and that I’d come back to you acting like it never happened and I couldn’t handle that.” 

Derek shook his head and sighed softly. “I made us dinner.” He admitted, sighing softly. “I had candles out and everything.” He laughed a bit bitterly. “It was stupid.” 

Stiles gaped at him. “You.. Okay first.. I had no idea you were such a romantic and second why didn’t you say anything?! Oh my god. I’m such an asshole. I never showed up and then I avoided you and oh my gooood.” He whined, pulling away from Derek a bit but Derek didn’t let him go far. 

“It’s okay.” He said softly. “We’re here now. I can fix us that dinner some other time. And maybe then I could even have a babysitter for Natalie.” He said softly, leaning into Stiles again and kissing him gently. “Will you.. will you both move in here with me?” He asked softly. 

Stiles gaped at him. “I did all that to you, hurt you, and avoided you and you still want.. ” Derek just stared at him, a small smile on his lips and Stiles couldn’t help but nod. “Yes. Of course yes. I may have been an idiot but I’m not that much of an idiot. I do have my moments. And I’m definitely not dumb enough to pass this up. I’ve waited so long and pushed away my feelings thinking it was better for Natalie. I thought you’d reject me and she’d be hurt from it too. But now.. it’s everything I could have wanted and…” Derek cut him off with another kiss causing Stiles to whimper softly and clutch Derek’s shirt in his hands, clinging on for dear life.

Stiles finally pulled back for a second. “Oh. I also. Yeah. I love you too. Just wanted to say it you know.”

Derek chuckled softly and nodded. “I’m pretty sure you said it when you handed me this birth certificate, or when you named Natalie really.” He said softly, kissing him again. “We should sleep, it’s been a long day.” Stiles nodded and they finally got up, both stripping down to their boxers. Stiles didn’t even hide that he was watching Derek appreciatively causing Derek’s ears to pink. “Get in bed Stiles.” He teased and climbed in bed next to Natalie. Stiles climbed in as well, moving as close to Natalie as he could.

Derek immediately laid an arm over Natalie and rested his hand on Stiles hip, sighing softly. 

This is what their life would be like for now on, the three of them as a family, and really neither of them could have asked for more.


End file.
